


Care [Severus Snape]

by Mccoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Severus Snape, Long-Term Relationship(s), Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Severus Snape Love Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mccoy/pseuds/Mccoy
Summary: Severus Snape has never known anything but pain. In his life, it was torture and harassment, bullying and neglect...he didn't know what it felt like for someone to care about him.Adaline Axelwood was just a fourth year the year the Marauders graduated their seventh. She'd been tormented by them since her second year, and with her past issues mixed in, she wasn't the greatest at dealing with people.Severus was closed off and guarded, never letting anyone into his life, and yet...when Adaline becomes his assistant teacher, with her hope of being a Potions Professor, he finds her to be more than what he'd thought. The two have similar issues, and between their panic attacks and problems...Adaline's gentle soul and kind personality might be able to bring out the best of Severus.Perhaps with time and care, they can become one another's security blanket.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written by https://www.quotev.com/ClockworkMelodies

What happens after war? When all the damage is done, and new life needs to grow…healing happens after war. For some, it’s easy enough. But for others, pain has built up so much before the war even started, that healing doesn’t seem to be an option.

Severus Snape is one such other. Broken by his childhood, his torment by the marauders, his loss of Lily, and his constant lack of care or kindness, Severus knew the chances of him ever healing were slim to none. So, he had built up wall after wall. He learned to shut everyone out, and never show them the pain. He hadn’t smiled in so many years, that hiding his emotions was easier than casting expelliarmus.

Even now, as he returned to his place as potions professor after the war, he hid his feelings. It was rare for him to even show anger, anymore. It was off-putting, to his students. Especially the returning 8th years, back to finish their schooling after the war.

Minerva was gracious enough to allow him a classroom with sunlight and removed him from the dungeons. He now carried on his class in a larger classroom with more work space, to his relief. For everything he’d done, he knew Minerva understood at least some of it. She’d been one of the few who saw what the marauders really were but had no power to stop it. Yet oddly enough, he’d come to respect Minerva almost like a sister.

The biggest thing about healing, is that it’s different for everyone. Some need time alone to clear their heads and find their own answers. Others need guidance and advice, to lead them in the right direction. A few were luckier than others, and healing came easily with time. Occasionally though, you got cases where the only answer was love.

Severus didn’t know it yet, but his healing was one such case. This was something no one really understood, or knew what to do about, because no one could reach him through his walls. Growing into who he is wasn’t because he was naturally cruel or evil. However, years of trauma without acknowledgement could turn anyone cold. Even a Weasley.

Yes, there are some people in the world who can only heal with bonding. Someone to become their anchor, their security blanket. Sometimes what people need is someone to talk to, smile with. Someone to enjoy conversation with and break them out of their shells. The only issue was, people with hearts big enough to handle the job were rare, and because it often needed to be a two-way street, were often incompatible with people who had so much baggage they could do little to help in return at first.

Once in a lifetime, though, such a match exists. And this lifetime, its Severus Snape and Adaline Axelwood.

 

///NOTE///

Okay so, I really don't think Alan Rickman was the right choice for Severus, he looked much too old and not thin enough. Based on the book description, they really only got the hair color right. This picture is what I see as Snape. https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a9/5b/c5/a95bc5d4bf6cd066eabe0904263ece5c.jpg

[Ben Barnes]


	2. One

“Thank you so much for this Ms. McGon- I mean, Minerva. This will be such good experience, and I can hardly wait to meet the professor! It’s not the same one as when I was here, right?”

Minerva chuckled as she looked at the shakily bundle of Hufflepuff nerves. “Adaline, Professor Nicklin was almost 87 years old when you left school; he isn’t even still living.”

Adaline giggled softly. “That’s why I was asking; he was so old, if he was still teaching I’d tell him he needs to stop using the aging potion. Stingy old snake, always nitpicking my potion experiments…”

Minerva rose a brow, walking toward Snape’s class. “Indeed; but you threw a lot of us teachers for a loop. It’s not often that Potions is a Hufflepuff’s favorite subject.”

“Ah, true.” Adaline replied, shyly glancing at the floor. “So, what’s the new Professor like? Is he old like, Nicklin old? Or maybe he’s Trawney old…well, back when she was my teacher anyway. She was in her mid-40’s when I went here, right?”

Minerva paused in front of the classroom, looking at the Hufflepuff as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. “You’ve grown into quite the young woman, Miss Axelwood.” Minerva commented; and she was right. Her skin had remained smooth and soft through her years, something Minerva almost envied. Her eyes were bold blue, almost the shade of Ravenclaw. Her brunette hair had grown out past shoulder length and fell in very natural waves. Her face had slimmed, making the bridge of freckles over her nose and cheekbones more apparent, and her body had shaped to that of a young model no doubt; though she had been a rather mousy girl at school, her shortness was not so bad now that she was older, and she’d matured to her proper image.

“Minerva, I don’t believe that answered my questions…”

“Are you questioning your boss, Adaline?”

“N-no, Miss!” she squeaked, sinking her nose to hide in her Hufflepuff scarf, a habit she’d had since she got it. She wore it lifted up, so she could hide in it to save her from anyone seeing a blush or an awkward jaw-open moment.

“Good. Now, he’s teaching a class right now, and doesn’t actually know that I’ve brought you. However, you’ve already signed on and he can’t make you leave, so just do your best to handle him Adaline.”

“W-Wait, are we just going to walk in there and-” Adaline stopped short as Minerva opened the door without knocking and walked right in, dragging the Hufflepuff behind her.

“Snape, it seems you’ve got class under control…” Minerva mused, looking at the caldron ready to explode. “Adaline, dear? Caldron in the front left please.”

Adaline snapped to attention as she heard the indirect order, and walked over to the kid swiftly, her nose and cheeks hiding in her scarf. She looked over his potion and blinked with her eyebrows furrowed, vaguely hearing Minerva argue about something with someone, but she had to fix this.

Without thinking of speaking she went to look through the ingredients, grabbing two bottles and walking back, adding the amounts she knew were right. The potion stopped bubbling angrily and calmed, turning to a soft orange. She looked up at the kid she helped and hissed inwardly, stumbling backwards and falling on her ass. “P-Potter!” she squeaked, scooting back until her back hit something, staring at him wide eyed and heaving in air.

Minerva looked at her confused by the reaction. “Adaline?”

Adaline swallowed as he stared at her, the events returning to her all at once. Her upperclassman, so cruel and disgusting, and he was-

“Adaline!”

She jumped at Minerva’s voice, and looked over, furrowing her brow. “W-What?”

“Is something wrong with Mr. Potter?”

Adaline looked back at the eyes of the kid, taking a moment to realize they were the wrong color. “No…not this one, anyway..” she said, standing up and brushing herself off. “I’m terribly sorry about that, Mr. Potter, you just…remind me a lot of your father. Also, for future reference, don’t add so much rat’s tail to it next time, and you somehow added three drops of spider’s venom instead of two; I remedied your poor excuse of a skin potion, but you’d do well to learn on your own.” She said, frowning and half scolding him, almost like a mother.

“You know your way around potions?”

Adaline’s heart sped up a little at the new voice behind her, near Minerva. It was male, definitely low and smooth, with an underlining gruffness to it. She turned to see a man not too much older than her, with black hair and dark eyes, pale skin and a Slytherin scarf. “A-Ah, yeah…I have my degree in it, but I do more experimenting than my Professors at the Broomsdale College would advise or approve of.”

The man rose a brow at her, humming softly in reply. “Hufflepuff…” he muttered to himself, looking at Minerva again. “So, now that you’ve so rudely interrupted my entire class, what is it that’s so urgent.”

Minerva grinned impishly at him. “Snape, it would do you well to stop frowning all the time. I came to bring your assistant here, since she finished her re-tour of the grounds earlier than I expected.”

“Assistant? I didn’t hire an assistant!” he barked, glaring at her.

Minerva smirked back at him, not at all intimidated. “No, you didn’t. I hired one for you, because of several reasons.”

Adaline shrunk back and looked at one student nervously, noticing that he flinched as the man, Snape, got more annoyed by the second. Red hair, scruffy hand me downs, pale skin, tall and lanky… “Weasley…” she whispered, chuckling at the thought of her good friend, Charlie, who was a very eccentric Gryffindor she used to hang out with.

“Please, McGonagall, enlighten me on what reasons you had for hiring an assistant without confronting me.” He asked, the sarcasm like a knife in his voice.

“One, you could use some company who might have enough patience to deal with you. Two, you’re having trouble keeping up with papers, I know because you hardly show for meals; which you only do if you’re behind. Three, because she needs the teaching hours so at some point, she’ll become a Potions Professor as well.”

“I’m not working with her. If I’m behind then I’ll catch up, stay out of it. I can handle my own class.”

“I’m sorry, did I say you had a choice, Snape? She’s going to work with you, and if you mistreat her she will tell me. Now introduce yourself to the lady who is standing in your classroom wondering what the heck is going on.”

Snape was ready to burst, and she knew it, and before she could tell herself not to, Adaline was at his side and gently grasping his wrist, rubbing small circles on the palm of his hand.

Severus stopped moving entirely, his breath hitched at the feeling of someone touching him. Instinctively, he pulled away, turning to look at the woman, saying nothing but staring with wide eyes. She blinked back at him, hiding in her scarf and leaving nothing of her face lower than her cheekbones visible behind the loose way she wore it. Her eyes reminded him of the night sky, in a way…

“Snape. Introduction.”

He looked up at Minerva again and remembered his anger, scowling at the old woman. “Get out. I need to finish class before lunch period.”

Adaline saw Minerva flare up at his command, and quickly stepped between them, meeting the older witch’s eyes. She shook her head slowly, and waved her hand where Snape couldn’t see it, motioning Minerva to leave.

She finally did, though reluctantly, and Adaline turned to his class. “I apologize for all the fuss this caused; if you continue to where I have Mr. Potter’s potion, at step six, that’s a stopping point where you’ll be able to take the caldron off the fire and finish it tomorrow…or whenever you’re all here again.” She said, chuckling softly and finally pulling her scarf back down.

One girl raised her hand, and Adaline blinked, cautiously nodding at her to ask. “Who are you?”

Adaline flushed as a chorus of agreement rang out. “Ah, my name is Adaline Axelwood, but as I’m going to be a Professor, please call me Miss Axelwood. I need to get used to it..” she said, giggling shortly. “I’ll be your Professor’s assistant for a while, as part of what I need for my teaching certificate.” She replied, listening to Snape’s angry grunt and the shuffling of papers behind her.

The Weasley boy rose his hand, and Adaline nodded. “Your name sounds familiar; do I know you?”

Adaline blushed and chuckled. “Weasley?” she asked, and he nodded. “I was your older brother’s girlfriend for almost three years, then he decided to tame and work with dragons and that life was not for me.”

The boy’s eyebrow’s shot up in surprise. “You dated Charlie? But you’re so…”

“Calm, Quiet, Soft, Collected, or Gentle?” she asked, smirking at his blinking face. “I’ve heard that a lot while I was with him. However, we’re simply good friends now. But let’s not go too far into my personal life; I wouldn’t have told you had you not asked where you’d know me.”

The Potter’s hand rose up, and Adaline was hesitant but nodded to him. “You said I remind you of my father; you knew him? What was he like back in school, if you did?”

“He was an arrogant, egotistical, and disgusting upperclassman of mine.” She spat before she could filter it, her lips turning up into a scowl. She realized what she’d said, and the silence in the room because of it, and cleared her throat awkwardly, hiding in her scarf once more.

The boy blinked, looking hurt and confused. “What…do you mean?”

Adaline met his eyes, frowning behind her scarf. “That’s not something I wish to discuss, Mr. Potter. I won’t answer any more questions.” she scowled, hearing the chime toll for lunch, and she turned to Snape. He waved his class out and she stood awkwardly as everyone left the two of them alone. The door closed, and he looked back at his papers, making her frown…maybe she should just try to be nice. ‘Just introduce yourself to him…Here goes nothing…’


	3. Two

Severus tried to ignore her for several moments, but the consistent view of knee length black skirt in front of his desk eventually made him realize she was not going to leave. He looked up at her, raising a brow silently at the woman. She didn’t meet his eyes, instead allowing them to flick over various objects on his desk. “Yes?”

Adaline felt her nerves jump, finding it hard to remain calm around him. “I-I was hoping to apologize…I didn’t know Minerva never told you..”

He blinked at her, registering the shy, awkward, and almost timid way she stood. “It’s alright…I can’t do anything about it now.” He grumbled, sighing softly and looking at his paperwork.

Adaline frowned softly at him and watched how stressed he got when he looked at his pile of papers. “Would you…be alright with me helping out? Grading the papers, I mean.”

Severus looked up at her, confused. “It’s lunch period; you aren’t going to go eat?”

Adaline looked at her shoes, shuffling in place before pulling her scarf down to smile at him. “You aren’t either, Professor…seeing how much paperwork you have, I don’t think you usually do. That worries me a bit, honestly…”

He stared at her in partial shock for a moment, before frowning. “Don’t patronize me. Just get out so I can focus.”

Adaline frowned as he looked back to his papers, now annoyed again. She remained quiet, before silently pulling a stool up to his desk and taking a small stack of papers, beginning to grade them while using a textbook as a table on her leg.

“What are you doing?” Severus asked, annoyed at her audacious move.

Adaline smiled at him. “I’m your assistant; I’m assisting.” She replied, turning back and beginning to grade papers, recognizing them as a quiz on the Tell-Tale potion. Third year, easy enough.

Severus stared at her as she graded, her quill marking off things when they were wrong, and leaving small notes on the paper. He didn’t leave notes…his students would know he wasn’t the one who graded those. He shook his head and returned to grading, not caring enough to try and stop her.

The two graded in silence until they had finished his stack of papers, surprisingly quickly. They didn’t make eye contact or even acknowledge one another, for the most part, until they both reached for the last paper at the same time.

Severus froze as his hand bumped hers, and he instantly pulled his hand away as she gave him a confused look. He scowled and looked away, starting to organize other things on his desk.

Adaline hummed softly and quickly graded the last one, setting it on their pile of finished grades. “You really should eat, Professor…there’s still eighteen minutes left, would you care to join me?”

He eyed her, trying to figure out what she was playing at. She acted like she was honestly worried for him, and he didn’t buy it. “No. I need to prepare for my next class.” He replied, standing and walking over to do just that, getting various things ready.

She frowned softly and hummed, nodding. “Alright…I’ll be back before the next period starts.” She said, walking out of the room and toward the mess hall.

Severus waited until he heard the door close to turn toward it, watching her disappear down the hall. He frowned, trying to rationalize that she was simply being polite, no doubt trying to make a good impression, so she didn’t get fired. Why else would she bother herself with his eating habits? She didn’t even know his first name…

‘What was hers again..? She mentioned it…’ Severus wondered, absentmindedly fiddling with a vial of bats blood. Catching what he was doing, he growled under his breath as he recognized the bubble of hope that maybe she wasn’t just acting, and immediately shot it down. “Don’t be stupid..”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adaline walked to the teachers table, her scarf over the bottom half of her face to hide the way she was chewing on her lip in nervousness. She sat down beside Minerva and nodded to the others at the table, before looking at her. “Is he always like that?”

Minerva rose a brow. “If you mean to ask if he’s always cranky and rude, then yes. Why were you so late for lunch?”

Adaline furrowed her brow, looking at the food on the table. She grabbed a plate, filling it for herself as she continued talking to Minerva. “I was helping him finish grading a stack of tests. And I don’t think he means to be rude…”

Minerva sipped her pumpkin juice, eyeing her inquisitively. “Adaline, I figured you would say something like that. You always had a talent for reading and understanding people…makes me wonder why you want to be a Professor and not a therapist.” She admitted, chuckling. “What do you see him as then, if not rude?”

Adaline hummed softly, finishing her bite of food before speaking. “I think he’s guarded…from the little I’ve seen, I’ve gathered that he has an issue with people touching him, and he doesn’t seem to enjoy sudden changes…He’s very boarded up though, I can’t tell you more.”

“Still, that’s more than a lot would see, being around him for only forty minutes now.” She said, finishing up her food.

Adaline looked at the clock and bit her lip, thinking for a second before grabbing a second plate and starting to add a few different foods to it.

Minerva rose a brow at the woman, watching her grab a bread roll, some ham, mashed potatoes, and a helping of vegetables. “Why are you grabbing a second plate?”

“For Snape; he wouldn’t come with me, and I don’t think he eats as much as he should. The bags under his eyes suggest lack of sleep and nutrition. I can’t really help much with sleep, but I’d like him to eat, if he’ll listen. I’ll bring the plate back to the kitchen during his free period, I promise.”

Minerva blinked at the girl, quite baffled by her ability to care over the wellbeing of someone she didn’t even know. “I’ll admit, with your grades…I had my doubts of you being a Hufflepuff. I thought you would better serve Ravenclaw, while you were still a second year. Yet, your ability to read people and help them made me see why you’re a Hufflepuff…you’re unexplainably kind, it’s a rare talent.”

Adaline stood, smiling softly and shrugging her leather satchel back onto her shoulder. “Not talent, Minerva, I’m just like anyone else…there are people on this planet I have wished death upon, just as anyone else, and I do get angry. I’m good at reading people because I’m observant. I take note of things that most people don’t even see…like Snape’s uneasiness about people in general. I don’t think he’s really a bad guy…but I really don’t know enough to be sure, yet.”

Minerva watched the small Hufflepuff woman walk out of the mess hall, carrying a plate of food for a man she’d met less than an hour ago. A plate that Minerva didn’t think he asked for. However, Minerva had noticed the bags under Severus’ eyes, and she figured lack of sleep…but nutrition never occurred to her. “Hmm…perhaps you can help with his sleep issues, as well. I did put you in the second room of the teacher’s unit he stays in..” she mumbled to herself, chuckling. “Perhaps hiring you was a better decision than I originally thought.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adaline walked into his classroom to see him reading something in the textbook, leaned back in his chair. She walked over to him quietly, setting the plate in front of him.

Severus looked up at the sound and blinked at the plate on his desk. His eyes shifted up to meet hers. She wasn’t hiding in her scarf now, allowing his mind to take note of the path of freckles covering the top of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, and the pale pink color of her lips. He rose a brow, silently asking her why there was food on his desk.

Adaline found herself almost blushing under his gaze, which was calmer now. She instantly felt self-conscious and hid her mouth and nose in her scarf again, her hand pulling it up over her without her even realizing.

Severus blinked as she did, half wondering why she hid like that. It was a nervous habit, no doubt, but not one that he’d seen before. Most would only feel more nervous, having to breathe through a scarf. “Are you going to explain, or stand there all day?”

She swallowed and looked at her feet, not being the best at talking with people, especially one’s she didn’t know well, and especially men. She’d never had the best relations with men…very few. “I think you should eat…I can tell that you don’t, not as much as you should…”

Severus stared at her, trying to decide if he was surprised or annoyed. “I really don’t think that’s your business, Miss Axelwo-”

“Adaline.” She interrupted, frowning behind her scarf. “Please, just call me Adaline. I don’t want to start a war, Professor Snape, I’m not the type. I simply feel like you should eat; but it’s your health at risk, not mine. I will not force you.” She explained, stepping back from his desk. She nodded her head to him, before meeting his eyes. “Let me know if you have anything around the classroom that needs done, Professor Snape.”

Severus watched her walk over to sit down on a stool in the corner, taking a book from her Satchel and opening it. She began to read, and he looked at the plate again. Could she really value the wellbeing of someone she’d only just met, and not even on good terms?

He looked at her again, watching her lean back against the wall and prop her legs up onto the rungs of the stool, her basic brown work boots catching at the heel. She was leaned forward with her elbows on her thighs, scarf still covering her lower face as she read, her eyes drifting across the pages smoothly.

“Severus.”

Adaline looked up at his sudden voice, blinking at him. Her scarf fell a bit, now only hanging on the very tip of her nose and allowing some of her freckles to show. “What..?”

“My first name is Severus. Use that.” He stated simply, turning back to the text he was checking over to make a lesson plan for an upcoming potion.

Adaline watched him in amusement as he hesitantly grabbed the bread roll and began nibbling at it, holding it in one hand and chewing small bits at a time as he focused on his reading. Severus Snape…she liked that name. It suited him…a very Slytherin name. She giggled quietly at her own joke, turning back to her book and reading the lines of the older, more gruesome version of the Grimm’s Fairytale ‘Sleeping Beauty’ and letting herself get lost in the story as she waited for class to begin.

Severus glanced at her as he heard the soft giggle, lingering for only a moment before returning to writing his lesson plans. He would allow this…she wasn’t causing harm and seemed like a reasonably decent person…but only time would tell. He’d allow himself to let this change happen without fighting it, but he would not trust her. Just let her get her experience hours, and then she’ll be out of his hair…right?


	4. Three

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly, the two of them not really talking to one another outside of when they needed to. They seemed to work quite well in each other’s company, and Severus, while still keeping his guard up, was surprised at how easy it was to get used to her. By the time the school day was over, and everyone was released, they’d began to work rather smoothly in the same space.

Adaline had gone to put the plate back in the kitchen, leaving Severus to grade more papers in her absence. He didn’t glance up as the door opened, thinking it was probably her, until he realized that the footfalls were much heavier than hers, and there were more than one set. He glanced up, furrowing his brow at Potter and his friends. Though things were not as bad as they used to be, Harry and Severus still did not get along by any terms. They just weren’t at each other’s throats, usually. “Yes?”

Ron looked around the room, confused. “Where did the woman from before go?”

Severus blinked in an unamused fashion, staring at them. “What is it you want? I’m trying to grade.”

Hermione looked at him and mild disgust. “We wanted to ask her more about Harry’s father.”

Harry nodded. “It makes no sense for her to hate him so much, I want to know why she does.”

Severus hardened his glare, scowling a bit. “It makes a lot of sense. Get out of my classroom.”

Harry glared back. “We aren’t here to see you, and we don’t know where else to find the woman.”

“Adaline.”

Ron furrowed his brow as Snape growled the name under his breath. “What are you on about?”

“Her name is Adaline, or Miss Axelwood to the lot of you. And she’s not here, so come back later.”

Harry scoffed. “We can wait for her.”

“No need, Potter.” The four of them glanced up as the brunette woman walked into the room, looking at the teenage boy. “I’m right here.”

Severus sighed in annoyance and turned back to his papers, but listened in.

“Why do you think so badly of my father? He was a good man, I don’t know why you would hate him.”

Adaline’s eyes became sharp and hardened, staring him down. “I think you three should go.”

Hermione furrowed her brow at the reaction. “Seriously? We just want the answer to a simple question.”

“A question I do not wish to answer.”

“Why not? It can’t be that bad, can it?” Ron threw in.

“It is.”

“What’s so bad that you can’t tell us?” Harry pressed again, sounding somewhat angry that she wasn’t answering as he stepped toward her.

Adaline’s eyes flared in fear, and she had her wand out and at his throat before anyone could register that she moved. She stopped moving, eyes wide, and pulled back quickly, breathing heavily. “Get out.” She said, her voice cold as she tried not to register the image of what the boy’s father did to her, at the same age Harry stood now.

Harry furrowed his brow at her reaction, slowly reaching out to touch her, confused by the fear he saw.

Severus stood abruptly, glaring at them. “Leave her be and get out.”

The students shuddered at the rage in his command, and reluctantly shuffled out.

Severus turned to Adaline as she slid down the wall to sit and curl up, cradling herself and beginning to hyperventilate. He frowned, realizing now that he…he might not have been Potter’s only target in school. He slowly approached her, sitting beside her as she began rocking in her state of panic. “Deep breaths…” he murmured, not wanting to touch her but wanting to help. “With my count, Adaline, breathe..” he murmured, looking at the ceiling. “One…Two…One…Two…One…Two…One…Two...”

Adaline listened to his voice as he counted, breathing in deeply for one, and out slowly for two. She felt the panic in her chest settle and stopped rocking herself, relaxing her tensed muscles. “Sorry you had to see that…”

Severus eyed her, humming and adjusting his legs even with the floor. He gazed at the ceiling again and let her breathe deeply a few more moments, before closing his eyes and speaking. “It’s fine…I know what it’s like.” He mumbled to her, his ears catching the sound of her soft, embarrassed giggle.

“Thank you…for getting them out…and helping me calm down.” She whispered, allowing herself to sit up and wipe her tears, stretching her legs out in front of her like him. She was so much shorter than him…he had like, a foot on her, and sitting next to him made it obvious.

Severus hummed, not opening his eyes as she adjusted beside him. “It was the right thing to do…he was crossing the line..”

Adaline studied him as he sat there, eyes closed with his head back against the wall, hands resting on his thighs. He looked more relaxed, like that. She leaned back on the wall, closing her eyes and copying his position. “I’ve not met a Slytherin who wanted to do the right thing…especially for someone else’s benefit.”

“I’ve never met a Hufflepuff who liked potions…especially enough to want to major in it.” He threw back, smirking a bit as he heard her laugh.

“Well played, Severus…” she replied, smiling as he seemed easier with her presence. She relaxed against the wall, enjoying the peaceful quiet they had entered. He wasn’t bad at all…just guarded. They remained there together for a few more minutes, before Severus let out a small breath of annoyance. She peeked open one eye, looking at him with a small smile. “What?”

“I still have to grade papers…and frankly, I don’t want to at the moment.” He said, opening his eyes and glancing at her. He was quiet for a few moments as she sat up, adjusting her shirt before looking back at him.

“Why are you staring..?”

Severus found that his lips twitched slightly, a ghost of a smile hitting him for a fraction of a second. “You’re my assistant, right?”

Adaline eyed him suspiciously. “Yes…”

“Then you can grade the rest of the stack on my desk.” He said, standing up and walking out, finding himself smirking at the shocked look on her face as he walked off to his room.

Adaline watched him go and sighed, shaking her head with a smile. She stood up and brushed herself off, walking over and sitting in his chair, beginning to grade the other half of the papers for him. “Definitely a Slytherin…sneaky snake indeed…” she muttered to herself, giggling as she began grading. After a few moments she blinked at a random thought in her mind, her quill pausing as she broke into a grin, chuckling to herself. “Sneaky Sevy…Heh.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus wandered out of his room and into the living area of the two rooms in his dorm. Teachers were given a bedroom for themselves, and a living area to share with one other teacher, however no one had lived in the room beside his own this year. He had grabbed his book and was now ready to sit down on the couch and read. It had been about an hour since he’d left Adaline to grade, and he’d taken that time to shower.

Just as he was settling in, he heard the entrance to the room unlock, confusing him. For the entrance to the tower dorm he had to open, there was a sequence of bricks to tap with one’s wand, and other than Minerva only he knew it. He sighed as he ignored her coming up the stairs and turned to read. He heard some shuffling around behind him and sighed deeply. “Minerva, at least announce your presence.” He said, annoyed, turning swiftly to glare, only to realize it was not Minerva.

Adaline blinked silently at Severus as he sat on the couch, without his bulky black cloak…or a shirt. “I…she didn’t mention you were the other person in the tower…”

Severus blinked and eyed her bags, sighing in exasperation. “She never alerted me, either.”

“I can ask her to move me, I’ll go now.” Adaline squeaked, eager to make a b-line for the door after seeing him shirtless. Her face felt like a volcano, and she hastily made her way back to the stairs, only to trip when she saw Minerva already coming up them, eyes widening as she ended up barrel rolling down the staircase, past her.

Minerva’s eyes widened at the sight of her literally doing summersaults down the stone steps, and then hearing the crash of her knocking over the coat rack at the bottom. “Adaline?” she called unsurely. “Are you…okay?”

“Ooowww…”

Severus stood up and walked over to the top of the steps, looking at the Hufflepuff now at the bottom of them. He rose a brow, smirking slightly at the whole ordeal. “Graceful…” he commented sarcastically, before looking at Minerva. “Why didn’t you tell either of us that she was staying in a dorm with me?”

Minerva looked at him blankly, not bothered by him. She was used to it, seeing as he was almost like a younger brother to her. “I’m more interested in why Adaline just rolled down the stairs.”

“Hey, it was catch myself with my hands and roll, or don’t catch myself and crack my skull on those steps!” Adaline defended, walking back up and rubbing the spots she now had bruises. Once she stood with them at the top, she took one look at Severus and remembered why she fell to begin with, promptly pulling her scarf up, farther than usual to hide her blushing cheeks entirely.

Minerva eyed her and the looked at Severus, smirking. “Well, now that we’re all here, yes. She’s staying with you. And no, I can’t move her. One, there are no other teacher’s dorms open, and two, you two work in the same class anyway, so it’s not like schedules will conflict. Now I need to go, I just came to check that Adaline made it alright.” She said, stepping back and apparating back to her office, leaving the two alone.

Severus stared at the spot Minerva just vanished from with an annoyed look, before sighing and turning to Adaline. “Come on.”

Adaline swallowed hard and followed him hesitantly, playing with her sleeves as she tried to calm her racing heart and burning blush. She didn’t know the man well enough to like him, but…damn.

Severus walked over to her bags and picked a few up, carrying them into the empty room that was now hers. He heard her pick up the remaining ones and follow, setting them down as he did in her room. “This one’s yours, the other door is mine. Don’t go into my room without asking, and I won’t enter yours unless invited.” He stated simply, looking down at her. He rose a brow at the way she was fidgeting, confused by it. “Why are you so nervous?”

Adaline tensed and avoided his eyes entirely, shaking her head. “It’s nothing I just…uhm…that was embarrassing…” she said, not giving him details on what ‘that’ was.

Severus shook his head. “It was clumsy of you, but I don’t know how you managed to trip down a set of stairs to begin with…” he murmured back, walking out. “I’ll be reading.”

She watched him close the door, trying extremely hard not to screech in distain at her lack of ability to stop admiring his torso and arms. She quickly walked to her bathroom once he was gone, taking her scarf off and splashing water over her face and taking a few deep breaths, calming down and looking at her mirror. She whined a bit as she began blushing again, pouting and slumping against the sink. Underneath his heavy cloak that he’d been wearing all day, he was…sexy. As she now realized, having seen him walk around in just his black jeans.

Adaline sighed out and waddled to her stuff, beginning to absentmindedly unpack into the proper setup. As she folded cloths and arranged them into the dresser, she tried to shake that image, but found it impossible…he was still right outside, after all.

“Merlin I barely know him, and I know I don’t have a thing for him, but…” she muttered under her breath, annoyed by her inability to stop blushing. “I’ll never be able to survive this…curse my physical attraction to slim but well-defined males…”


	5. Four

Sunday at Hogwarts…most students went to Hogsmeade after lunch, and most teachers got to enjoy the day off. Adaline used the morning to sleep in, hoping to regain what she’s lost on the travel to the castle. This would have worked, had she not been kept up by her nightmares on and off, after the experience with Harry the previous afternoon.

She finally woke when the sun hit her eyes directly, though she did so groaning in argument. She yawned tiredly, her voice doing the same little coo it always did when she yawned. Adaline glanced at the clock and took in a sharp breath, realizing just how late she’d slept in. It was almost 11:30 am…

“At least it’s Sunday…” she murmured, getting up and stretching. “Plus, I don’t think he’ll still be here if it’s this late already.” She said, wandering out of her room still clothed in her pajamas, running a hand through her bed head. She hummed softly and opened the tower window in the living room, propping her elbows on the sill and looking out over the grounds. She could see the Black Lake, and the Quidditch Field, in specific. She brought her broom, but only as a just in case…sometimes flying was what it took for her to escape and clear her head.

Severus blinked from his spot on the couch, watching her quietly. He’d been reading, until he heard her door open. She still had on a simple, pale yellow nightdress and her hair was a mess. He rose a brow as she began humming softly, a tune he had heard before, but couldn’t place. It sounded like a music box to him.

Adaline hummed the melody softly into the air, relaxing as she let herself sing the notes in the higher section of Endless Love for piano. She knew the piece by heart, having been the first piece she learned entirely. She stopped only when a thud sounded behind her, making her jump and turn around. She inwardly gasped as she realized Severus was sitting on the couch…and had been the whole time.

Severus rose a brow at her, humming. “Good morning..”

Adaline went to hide in her scarf only to realize she wasn’t wearing it. “Good morning…I’ll go get dressed, I’m sorry.” She quickly exclaimed, rushing into her bedroom to make herself proper and not the ‘just rolled out of bed’ look.

Severus simply turned back to his book, though now he found it difficult to read it. He found her to be sort of scatterbrained when embarrassed for one reason or another. Yet she also seemed to be calm and collected under most other circumstances.

When Adaline walked back out, she was now better dressed in boot-cut jeans, a white blouse, her brown work boots and her scarf over her face. She’d brushed out her hair before pulling it up into a ponytail, as well as brushed her teeth. She noticed he had not moved from his spot and smiled shyly behind her scarf. She walked over and sat down on the other end of the couch, flipping the pages of her leather-bound journal; her notes of Potion techniques. She picked up her quill and began working on writing out a few thing she discovered you could do with dragons tears, that she knew weren’t textbook.

Severus glanced at her, enjoying that she didn’t really talk to him…not much, anyway. At least she wasn’t too annoying. He turned back to his book, reading quietly through the third novel of a series Minerva got him hooked on.

The pleasant quiet over the two of them as they sat in the sunlight could almost seem off putting to anyone who walked in. Here sat a Hufflepuff woman, shy and demure, yet carrying a big heart, and a Slytherin man, dark and closed off, hiding the reality of how messed up he was. Yet it happened, and they somehow didn’t bother one another at all.

Severus looked up as the chime for lunch went off, waiting for it to stop before looking back at his book. He heard her set her book and quill down, before standing up to leave. Only she didn’t leave, she stood in front of him.

Adaline smiled softly as he looked up at her, having lowered her scarf a moment ago. “You should join me…if you don’t I’ll just bring the food to you again..”

Severus stared at her blankly, silently trying to figure out why she forced herself to care so much. “I’ll be fine, don’t bother.” He stated, looking back at his book.

Adaline frowned and waited a few seconds, before crouching down and peeking up at him past his book. “Please, Severus? I don’t really know anyone other than you and Minerva…” she admitted, shyly glancing to the side. “I’m not the best at dealing with other people…”

Severus stared at her, willing himself not to give in, but the moment she met his eyes again he sighed. “Fine.”

Adaline smiled and mentally did a victory dance as she stood up, waiting for him to close his book and set it down, before walking with him toward the entryway. “You aren’t wearing your cloak..?” she asked quietly, noticing that he’d opted for black suit pants and a dark grey button down long sleeve. It looked good on him…

Severus hummed. “I usually don’t leave the room on Sundays…” he admitted, walking out into the corridors beside her.

Adaline blushed softly and hid in her scarf, having to pick up her pace to keep up with his long strides. “Sorry…I didn’t know.”

He simply hummed in reply, not acknowledging the way she did that…he wasn’t used to people thanking him or apologizing to him…it felt nice, but he didn’t know how to respond to it.

Adaline walked into the main hallways of the castle with him, noticing as he tensed slightly under the stares of the students, who eyed them with curiosity. She dipped her head from their gazes as they began whispering to themselves, and she realized that he probably wasn’t kidding when he indirectly told her he didn’t really show himself outside of his classroom.

Severus clenched his jaw a bit as he walked with her, not missing the way the students looked at them wide eyed, no doubt confused by his appearance, let alone his appearance walking with someone else. He stayed secluded, he knew they didn’t think he’d be around any other human being willingly. Even if that wasn’t true, he knew they thought it.

Adaline could sense the way he started getting nervous, and slowly reached over to tug on his sleeve as they walked into the mess hall. “Severus…it’s okay to be nervous, but they don’t know you…their opinions don’t mater.” She murmured to him, letting go of his sleeve.

He looked at her in partial shock but found himself calming a bit. He didn’t understand why she was so easy to believe…especially when he was almost positive someone set her up to staying around him. Minerva in particular.

Adaline sat down at the teachers table, which only had a few other Professors at that moment, and looked up at him with a soft smile. “Thank you for accompanying me.”

Severus tried to calm himself as he sat down beside her and nodded. “You’re welcome…” he tried, and even if his face remained stoic, it felt…nice. He shook his head a bit and absentmindedly began to get a plate of food, knowing she was doing the same beside him. The other teachers eyed them, and he knew they were surprised to see him there.

“You got him to leave his room, Adaline?”

The two Potion’s majors looked up at Minerva as she spoke, and Adaline smiled sheepishly. “I wasn’t sure you’d be here…and he’s the only other person I know.”

“I could have introduced you to more people yesterday, had you asked.” Minerva commented, sitting down across from them.

Severus watched Adaline as she tensed slightly and shook her head. She was put up to this…she had to have been.

“No, no! I’d rather not thank you, I’m…not very good with people most often…” she said, laughing nervously before ducking her face into her scarf again. “As well as I can read them, communicating is a different story entirely…”

Minerva hummed and eyed the two of them, chuckling as they ate in silence. “Well, I suppose it does make some sense…you’re both rather introverted people, and both observers. It makes sense to prefer one another’s quiet company.”

Severus looked up at her and frowned. “I don’t believe that’s why this happened, Minerva…you never told me you hired her, or I would have said no.”

Adaline shifted in her seat, gazing to the side as she felt her heart sink a little. Of course, he didn’t like her, he didn’t even want her there.

Minerva rose a brow. “Yet you don’t really seem to mind having her around, Snape. If you really found Adaline that annoying, you never would have come to the mess hall with her.”

Severus sighed. “I never said she annoyed me; I said I wouldn’t have agreed had I known you hired an assistant.” He said, becoming more annoyed as Minerva put words in his mouth; again.

“True, but if I hadn’t, you never would have found a woman with enough patience to handle your temper and lack of emotion.”

Adaline noticed his eyes flaring up and gently grabbed his sleeve again, tugging on it softly to get him to look at her. She met his eyes and softly shook her head at him, her scarf rubbing over her nose in the process.

Severus stared at her for a moment before sighing, simply returning to his meal as she let go of his sleeve. He couldn’t decided if he hated that she could calm him or was relieved that her shy persona was enough for him to not want to strangle Minerva in that moment.

“Minerva that was out of line.” Adaline continued hastily as Minerva opened her mouth to speak, not caring that she was head mistress. “I’ve known you since I was a first year, and you know to trust my judgement…that was out of line.”

Minerva pursed her lips and sighed, nodding. “You two are probably the most confusing people I’ve ever met…” she murmured, eating her meal.

Adaline hummed in reply and looked at Severus, who was staring at his food, brow furrowed and frowning a bit. She cautiously placed her hand on his forearm, noticing him tense up and instantly pulling her hand away again. “Sorry…” she murmured to him, only loud enough for his ears to pick up. “I’m just used to comforting people…”

Severus looked at her, becoming more thrown off by her every time she spoke. He frowned and nodded, silently finishing his meal as she did the same. He didn’t know how to handle her. He didn’t believe for a second that she would be this kind to him if someone didn’t pay her to do it, and yet…he had a hard time believe Minerva would do something like that.

Then again, he never knew…he’d been backstabbed by enough people, that it didn’t sound outlandish for her to have payed off someone to befriend him. If she did, it was just a matter of time before the truth was revealed, and Severus found that he was already preparing himself to feel that all-too-familiar pain of rejection…he’d known it all his life, after all.


	6. Five

Adaline stood up after Severus did, stepping away from the table and beginning to walk with him toward the door. Nose hidden in her scarf and her eyes calculating the floor, she tried to think about what she should do in her free time…perhaps read. Or maybe she should-

“Auntie Addie!”

Adaline perked up at the child’s voice, knowing it was her nephew…one of them, anyway.

Severus stopped walking as Adaline froze, watching her glance around in confusion. Two identical twin boys ran up, seeming to be second years. He furrowed his brow, watching them in confusion.

“Addie, look! We’re Hufflepuffs, just like you!” the spoke together, grinning wildly.

Adaline laughed as they held up the ends of their Hufflepuff scarfs to her, nodding. “You aren’t Ravenclaw like your mum? Or Slytherin like your dad?”

They grinned and shook their heads. “They were so surprised.” “Mum pouted about it for a week.” “She said ‘Her boys are too much like their auntie.’” “And then reminded us to behave in her letter.”

Adaline laughed and nodded, ruffling the hair of the two brunette boys. “Well, she’s right; especially with me here to report to her now, you two better be good!”

They pouted. “We are good!”

Severus stood awkwardly beside her, unsure if he should leave or not, and shuffled closer in hopes of getting an answer.

The twins looked up at him and pulled in a bit. “Oh, hi Mr. Snape.” “What are you doing with Addie?”

Severus eyed the boys, wondering what to tell them. “Nathaniel and Nickolas, right?” he asked, knowing them from one of his classes. “Your aunt is my assistant.”

They looked at Adaline and blinked. “You work with him?” “Does that mean you deal with him being grumpy all day?”

Severus raise a brow at them, almost tempted to smirk.

Adaline laughed softly and shook her head. “He’s really not that bad, you two. Maybe if you listen in class, he won’t be grumpy. And well…I’ll be helping teach your classes now, too. Now off you go, or I’ll tell your mother about last Christmas.”

They stared at her wide eyed and then bolted, making Severus wonder what on earth that meant.

“Sorry about that, I didn’t expect them to spot me that soon; I didn’t mean to hold you up.”

He looked at her and shook his head, slipping his hands into his pants pockets. “It’s alright.” He said, beginning to walk with her again. It was easier to ignore the stares, now.. “I wasn’t aware that you had nephews?”

Adaline smiled at him shyly. “Well, we haven’t really gotten to know each other…I don’t think we’ve talked much at all, really.”

“Indeed…I’m not the best conversationalist…”

“I’m not either.” She giggled softly, walking quietly along with him. She realized they missed their turn and blinked, looking at him. “We uhm…missed the corridor…”

“I’m aware. I was following you.”

Adaline blushed and furrowed her brow. “I…am not actually sure what I’m going to do today, actually…I figured you would want the day to yourself.”

Severus paused with her, standing quietly as he thought about that. Did he want to spend the entire day reading again? It was nice to have someone to talk to…but again, if she’d been put up to this, did she actually want him around? He glanced at her, watching her as she fidgeted with her sleeves again, seeming deep in thought. “If you’d rather spend the day alone, you can just say so.”

Adaline looked up at him, confused. “What..?”

He scowled and turned his head away from her. “Don’t play dumb. If you don’t want me here, say it straightforwardly.”

Adaline frowned at him, noticing the tenseness of his jaw, and the way he almost looked like he was preparing to be punched. She slowly stepped into his sight again, looking up at him and furrowing her brow at the odd mix of harmful emotions that overtook his dark gaze. “Severus…”

He stared back at her, willing himself not to show how terrified he was at that moment, looking into her midnight eyes and seeing the worry, the care. It was fake. It had to be, a woman like her would not care about a man like him.

“Severus, why would I ask you to accompany me to lunch if I didn’t enjoy your company?”

His breath hitched at the almost hurt look she gave him, and stepped back from her, looking off to the side. “Minerva.”

Adaline furrowed her brow, stepping toward him again and gently taking his hand. “Severus…please look at me.”

His breathing became shallow at the feeling of her hand grasping his, and he froze up again. He didn’t like physical contact. He’d never experienced the softer side of it, and he didn’t know how to handle it. He didn’t know how to expect anything softer than a punch.

“Severus…it’s okay. I’m not here to hurt you.”

He almost gave himself whiplash with how quickly he turned to meet her eyes. Seeing the care and warmth in the way she was looking at him made his chest constrict, his head swarming over how to handle this. He didn’t know gentle, he didn’t know kind, he didn’t know-

“Severus you need to breathe. I am not here to hurt you, okay? Minerva did not send me. I don’t know what happened to make you like this, but I’m not here to hurt you more.” Adaline gentle coaxed, maintaining her eye contact and the gentle hold on his hand, thankful that the hallway was empty other than them. “Breathe…”

Severus looked down and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm the panic in him as she began rubbing small circles on his palm again. He tensed a bit, but slowly focused in on the feeling and relaxed, the nerves and emotions settling down again.

Adaline studied him, taking in what just happened. No wonder he didn’t get close to people…people made him panic. What in Merlin’s name could have done that to a person…? She had anxieties, but…not like this…not like he did.

Severus felt her finally let go of his hand as his shoulders relaxed, only for him to grab it before she could pull too far away. “Don’t…” he whispered, his head still hanging as she felt her grip his hand again.

“Okay…I won’t let go.” She said, keeping her voice gentle and relaxed. “Would you like to walk with me, or should we go back to the rooms?” He didn’t speak, but nodded in the direction of their rooms, and she began walking back to them, her hand keeping a hold of his.

Severus was still focusing on his breathing when they arrived at the entry, and he let her do the sequence to open it. The stones shifted back once by one, and the wall opened up to allow them in. It closed behind them and he let her lead him up the stairs, before sitting down on the couch and letting go of her hand, resting his face in his palms.

Adaline frowned and cautiously stepped forward, moving to sit Indian style in front of him. “What’s your favorite color..?”

Severus furrowed his brow at her question, wondering why she didn’t ask about why he was like this. Anyone else would have, not many have seen him in this state. He found it relieving, though. He took in a deep breath and thought about her question, unsure of what the answer really was...the thought of sunflowers came to his mind, and he remembered for a moment the field of them he used to hide in to escape everything else in the world… “Yellow..”

Adaline smiled and nodded. “I can’t say that’s what I expected…but yellow is one of my favorites too. Second only to Green, my absolute favorite. Why is yellow your favorite?”

“I…used to hide myself away…when things got too much, I hid in the Sunflower field…” he admitted, feeling himself relax more, bit by bit.

“Sunflowers…I’ve never seen them in person, but they’re pretty in photos. Green is my favorite because it’s the color of nature. Grass is green, leaves are green, flower stems are green…there are so many shades of green that match up with nature…”

Severus listened to her voice, and as she finished, he hesitantly looked up to meet her gaze. Her smile was so warm…he didn’t understand it, why was she bothering..?

“Do you have a favorite season?”

He gazed at her quietly, trying to work through his thoughts. “I thought…you were bad at conversation too?”

Adaline slowly reached out to grab his hand again, making sure he saw it coming. When he relaxed from his initial tense up, and didn’t try to stop her, she rested her hand atop his and began drawing small patterns on the back of his hand with her thumb. “I am…but you…you looked like you needed to get your mind off of whatever made you panic. You helped me, too, Severus…we both know what panic is like.”

Severus watched her thumb as it began making slow figure 8s, before hesitantly turning his hand over and grasp her hand in return. “I’ve never had anyone try to comfort me…” he admitted softly, trying to get used to the feeling of her smaller hand clutching his.

Adaline hummed and nodded, knowing not to press for more information. “I meant what I said, Severus. I know you don’t know me well, and I know you only met me yesterday, but I’m not here to hurt you…you seem to have gone through enough of that.” She heard his breath hitch again and squeezed his hand, looking at his fingers. “I won’t push you…opening up to someone takes time, I would know…but I want you to understand that I’m not here because of Minerva, or anyone else. I’m not here to cause you any pain, and if you don’t want me to, I won’t try to help you heal either. But if you do, it will be at your own pace, okay?”

Severus met her eyes as she glanced up, and he let out a shaky breath. “…Okay.” He murmured, letting himself enjoy the warmth of her smile, the care in her eyes, and the comfort of her hand…he’d never known that touch could be like this. He’d only ever felt pain from touch.

Adaline smiled and brushed her thumb over the center of his palm, rubbing softly. It wasn’t an intimate hand hold, or even a normal one…but it was a touch he could accept without trying to run. And that seemed like a major improvement to her.


	7. Six

Adaline sighed and stretched her arms, feeling stiff from reading so long. After Severus had fully calmed down, they had talked for a few minutes about simple things like if they preferred flying or swimming. To her delight, he happened to like both; and she did too.

Turning her head to look at him, she almost giggled at the way he looked. At some point he had pulled most of his hair back into a small ponytail, pushing what was left away from his face with a silver bobby-pin that stood out against his black hair. He had his fingers over his mouth, one elbow resting on his leg as he leaned forward, his other hand holding up his book. He looked so serious as he focused, that it made it comical.

She adjusted herself and looked out the window, noting that it was early evening now. The sun was starting to lower, making the clouds in the sky almost golden. “You know, not many guys can pull off a ponytail…”

Severus looked up at her from his book, lifting his head. He gave her a confused look, wondering what she was grinning about, as he hadn’t quite caught what she said. “What?”

Adaline giggled and shook her head. “Nothing, Severus…I’m going to make myself some tea, would you like a cup?”

“No. They really don’t have the best tea here..” he replied, watching her stand up.

“I know. I keep my own stash.” She said, drawing her wand and moving two tea cups onto the coffee table, placing them on their saucers. She opened her door and held out her hand. “Accio, tea box.”

Severus furrowed his brow as she cast the spell clearly, watching as a small wooden box fly from her room and to her hand. He watched streams of water come from her tap and into the cups, heating with her magic before she finally set her wand down. She opened the box by hand and looked through the jars inside. “Jars..?” he asked, scooting a bit closer to watch.

Adaline giggled and nodded. “I prefer tea that isn’t in a pouch.” She said, taking out a jar and opening it, inhaling the smell of apple-spice chamomile tea. She glanced at him and held the jar out. “Would you like to smell?”

Severus eyed her, and then the jar in her hand, before cautiously taking it and lifting it toward his face. He could tell it was a spice, tea, and it had a slight sweetness to it. “Hmm.”

“Such eloquent description skills, Severus.” She giggled at him and took the jar back, using a spoon to measure a bit into two little tin whales, before clasping them shut and setting them in each cup, using the little hook to keep the chair out of the water by setting in on the rim of the glass, next to the handle. “Let it steep a few minutes, and then it will be ready.” She said, putting the jar back into her box along with the spoon, and closing it.

Severus hummed at her, nodding. “Alright...”

It was quiet for a moment, until Adaline looked over at him, grinning. “We should do something. Not leave the rooms, but I’m sure there’s something we can do.”

He rose a brow, questioning her silently.

“Well, we’ve been reading for hours now, and I think doing something else might be fun. If you’d like, that is.”

He eyed her, hesitant. He still didn’t fully believe she wasn’t doing this with an ulterior motive. Even if she really was being nice, he didn’t deserve it…

Adaline watched him get lost in his head again, her smile faltering a bit. She wanted to help him, and she knew it would take time. She wanted to, because of that look he got. When he got lost in his mind, his eyes dulled, and he looked almost like a starved child. She had been thinking over his comment during his anxiety attack, and she wondered if he really was starved.

When he’d told her ‘I’ve never had anyone try to comfort me’, she’d started to think that perhaps it wasn’t just comfort he’d never known. Perhaps he’d been starved of care and kindness, and that was why he was so boarded up in his own head.

“Severus, do like music?” she asked, looking at him again.

He glanced up at her, blinking. “I…suppose so, yes.” He answered, watching the way her lips shifted up into a soft, kind smile. He didn’t think he could ever get used to that. He was waiting for it to turn into an angry scowl, waiting for her to hate him.

“The tea’s ready…give me just a moment.”

Severus blinked, watching her walk into her room with the tea box and waiting a moment before shifting his gaze to the tea cups. He picked one up, looking at the rose red of the tea, which suggested it likely was chamomile. He lifted it to his lip, taking a small drink to test the flavor.

He sighed softly, actually enjoying it. It was apple-spice and chamomile, he could tell that now. There was a small heat from the spice, a sweetness from the chamomile, and the apple gave it a tart and mildly bitter taste. He enjoyed the layers of flavor, taking another sip as he watched Adaline come back out of her room.

He furrowed his brow as she set something small towards one corner of the room, about 5 feet from the wall. She lifted her wand and cast a spell, and he watched as the tiny thing on the floor became a grand piano, now sitting in the living room, left of the fireplace. “Shrinking charm..” he murmured, watching her place a bench in front of it and change its size as well.

Adaline chuckled at his observation and nodded as she began tuning the piano. “Indeed. Magic is an amazing thing, isn’t it?”

Severus hummed as she sat down on the bench, brushing her fingers over the ivory keys. “You play piano?”

“Yes. Do you play anything, Severus?”

He looked at her and hummed. “Piano, actually…” he murmured, avoiding her gaze.

Adaline wanted to say she was surprised by this, yet…she had a feeling he was a lot more interesting than he lets on. “I see…”

Severus sipped his tea quietly as she gazed at the piano, only looking up as she started to play. The notes rang out clearly and openly, and he allowed the smallest of smiles to grace his face. He recognized it now, it was the same one she was humming that morning. He didn’t know the name of the piece, but he’d heard it more than once in his lifetime.

He looked over at her as she played, watching the way she leaned into each note, her hands dancing to the lullaby they played. He found himself wondering why she was so…different. She didn’t seem to want to hurt him. Yet…he couldn’t fathom someone accepting him without some sort of benefit to them. What in Merlin’s name she could possibly need him for…he didn’t understand.

Adaline opened her eyes a bit, playing the piece from memory, her mind beginning to think of her mother, and the way she played the same tune before she died. Adaline wasn’t from the family her Nephew’s were born to…she was adopted by her best friend’s family when her mother died of illness, the year she turned eleven…the year she first came to Hogwarts.

Severus picked up on the far off look in her eyes and hummed softly. She looked almost…solemn. Like she missed something important to her. He’d come to realize that she too, knew pain. And though she didn’t seem to react to it the way he had…he wanted to believe she wouldn’t bring him pain.

He knew she’d dealt with James Potter some way similar to the way he did, and he knew she hid a past riddled with pain. He could see the signs, he knew them too well to miss them…and he really did want to trust her.

But he knew better. He knew that even if she didn’t hurt him, he’d never be worthy of care to begin with. He wouldn’t be worth her time or effort, and he knew he wouldn’t be enough in the end. He never was. He didn’t want to feel that disappointment, that rejection…not again.

Even if she didn’t hurt him in the end…he would end up hurting her. He would lash out over something stupid, or she’d try to fight his battles and get hurt that way. He couldn’t do that to her.

He couldn’t get close to her, for his sake and hers. She didn’t need to deal with his endless baggage, she didn’t need to put time into someone who was not worth it. And he couldn’t set himself up for losing her, either…

He knew better than that. He knew better than to get close to someone. He knew better…


	8. Seven

Adaline rolled out of bed as her alarm went off, standing up and getting ready for the day. Quick clean up and shower, dry hair with magic, style hair, get dressed, grab things, head out. A routine she knew by heart. She started with brushing her teeth, and then quickly showered herself, making sure to scrub up and rinse her hair completely. Once she stepped out and dried off, she dried her hair completely with her wand, and hummed softly, squinting at her mirror.

She began to go over various hairstyles; Ponytail? No. Bun? Too boring. Curled? Nope, too fancy. Twin tails? Nah, too young. She finally decided on a simple braid, styling it quickly before going to get her cloths. She went for a very simple tan blouse with long sleeves, black dress pants, and her brown work boots. She wrapped her scarf on, pulling the section around her neck over her nose and mouth, and then pushing it down. Satisfied, she slipped her wand into the holster in the pocket of her pants, and walked out of her room, grabbing her satchel and journal on the way.

Severus was waiting for her in the living room, wearing his black cloak again, his hair down and not in the ponytail she’d seen yesterday. She smiled and walked over to him, nodding in greeting. “Good morning.”

Severus looked at her and nodded back, trying not to acknowledge that her presence calmed his nerves considerably. “Good morning, Adaline.”

The two of them started off, both as quiet as ever, but to them it was comfortable. They walked through the halls of students heading off to breakfast and toward the potions classroom, unaware that they stared, or that other teachers watched them as well, now. Severus felt an odd sense of comfort around her, and as much as he thought he didn’t deserve it, he couldn’t help it. And Adaline, she just enjoyed being around someone who could understand her better than most.

“Miss Axelwood!”

The peaceful start was ruined, Harry running up with Ron and Hermione. Adaline shrunk back, wanting to do anything but speak to him at that moment.

Harry stood in front of the two teachers, prepared to ask once again, why she hated his father. Here, she couldn’t send him away. He needed answers. “Why do you hate my father?”

Severus frowned almost angrily at Harry’s commanding tone, and went to speak, only for Adaline to beat him to it.

“I’ve told you I don’t wish to answer that.” She spoke, her tone gentle, yet stern. Her hands were shaking.

“He was considered a great man by almost everyone, and I want to know what he did to make someone other than Snape hate him.”

Adaline felt her panic rise again, the demanding, angry tone bringing her back to fourth year. “I don’t want to answer.” She tried again, feeling herself begin to quake as the thoughts of Seventh year James entered her head, and suddenly it was him that stood in front of her, not Harry.

Harry stepped forward more, meaning to show he was serious, but Adaline saw James advancing on her again. She whimpered and stepped back, only for James to take another step, the annoyed look on his face becoming more apparent. “N-no, stay away from me!” she screeched, tearing up and stepping back, hitting a wall behind her. “Please, leave me alone! I didn’t do anything James, please!!”

Severus stood frozen, having no idea what to do, and the people in the hallway had stopped to look at her in confusion.

“Get away from me, I didn’t do anything! Please!” she screamed, though she was talking to a memory, not a person. Tears began streaming from her eyes, sobs starting as she felt his hands on her, the leg he pinned between hers, the way he ripped her cloths from her-

Harry watched in shock, still standing next to Ron and Hermione as she thrashed against nothing, sobbing and screaming. “What..”

Severus finally had to do something, anything, when she began sobbing and hyperventilating all at once, and he stepped towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Adaline, calm down..”

Adaline felt his hand and her breathing picked up more, not seeing him at all, her head caught in her own memories. “N-no, please!!”

“Adaline, look at me.” He tried, pulling his hand from her and leaning down to look at her face. “Look at me…it’s alright. You’re in a hallway…It’s early in the morning, and we’re both headed to my classroom..” She began to seemingly register him, and her breathing slowed, so he continued listing off random facts of the moment. “You have your hair braided today…I’m here to help you…”

Adaline finally returned to reality again and looked around at everyone in the hallway, shaking like a leaf in the wind. She whimpered softly, clutching herself as she tried to get over the PTSD attack she just went through. She could feel him, she could see him…

“Adaline, look at me…” Severus coaxed, not caring that people were watching them, not caring that no one had seen him talk that much, or car about someone’s wellbeing. “He’s not here. James is not here to torment us.”

Adaline met his eyes, tears still overflowing from her blue ones. She sniffled and shook more, wanting desperately to hug him for comfort, but she knew he didn’t like contact.

Minerva rounded the corner, having been retrieved by another teacher, and frowned instantly. She marched over to Harry, glaring at him. “She can’t tell you what your father did, because it haunts her to this day, Potter. In my office. We will discuss this matter, and your punishment for harassment.” She said, before looking at Hermione and Ron. “You two as well, as you no doubt encouraged this.” The three of them simply followed instruction, shaken by Adaline’s reaction.

Adaline held herself tighter, still crying and shaking, listening to Severus hush her. He stood close enough for her to hug, but she knew he wouldn’t like it. She didn’t want to feel the hands anymore, but they were still everywhere. They wandered and left bruises and- She choked on another sob, looking down away from him. She no doubt looked like a disaster, sobbing all over herself like that.

Severus frowned and bit his lip, not knowing what to do to comfort her. “Adaline…shh..” he tried, timidly reaching out to brush a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

She finally lost it and stepped forward, hugging into his chest and sobbing softly. She was terrified that this might trigger him to, but she…she needed to feel someone else’s body, not James. She needed another person’s warmth to rid her of the feeling of him pressed against her- “I’m s-sorry, I’m so sorry I just…” she sobbed, shaking and stepping back again. “I-I know you don’t like c-contact I-I just-”

Severus had tensed instantly when she hugged him, eyes wide. His body didn’t respond, not hugging her back, and he didn’t start to function again until she’d pulled away and started stuttering over herself. He frowned and took in a breath, hesitantly grabbing one of her hands. “It’s okay. It’s alright…” he assured, meeting her eyes as she looked up. “Breathe, okay..?” he murmured, allowing her to hug him again as she timidly stepped forward. He wasn’t exactly comfortable with it, but he could deal…he could force himself to accept it for now, for her sake. “One…two…one…two…one…two…”

Adaline felt him hug her back awkwardly, and sniffled. She knew he didn’t like contact…and yet he still tried to comfort her, she didn’t know why he bothered. She was a mess, she could have left her there-

“Adaline, you need to breathe…”

She began to take shaky, deep breaths, trying to calm down. She focused on the warmth of his chest, the feeling of him cradling her neck against him with one hand, his other one loosely around her shoulders. He was trying, even though he didn’t like to touch people…

Minerva had cleared the halls by now and walked back over to them cautiously. She smiled despite the situation, noticing the way they had already begun to understand each other and want to help one another heal. A better decision that originally intended indeed… “I’ll make an announcement in the mess hall that Potions is canceled for today. Students are to return to their dorms during their period with that class.”

The two of them looked up at her, and Adaline stepped away from Severus, calmed enough now to stop making him uncomfortable. “You don’t…you don’t have to do that Minerva…”

Minerva frowned at Adaline’s objection. “Nonsense. After that ordeal, and first thing in the morning on top of it, you need to calm down and collect yourself today. Severus, you can go with her to help through any other panic attacks…I’ve never seen anyone calm her down that fast. Plus, you must be shaken too…”

They looked at her and gave in, sighing because they knew she was right. Neither of them would be able to teach after that...

“Adaline. With your permission, I’d like to explain to Mr. Potter what…his father, did to you. And Severus, you as well, if you’d permit. I’d like him to understand what his ‘heroic’ father really was, so that this won’t happen again…”

Adaline nodded softly. “I’d prefer you telling him then me…”

Severus hummed in agreement with her statement, his eyes showing his brokenness for a moment as he nodded to Minerva.

The headmistress nodded and turned to head to the mess hall, leaving the two shaken teachers to return to their rooms.

Severus looked at Adaline, his own anxiety heightened by the hug, but not enough to cause him panic…he had been more worried about her than him, at the time. “Let’s…head back. You could use some rest…” he murmured, watching her nod and begin to walk with him back to their dorm. This wasn’t how he saw today going. He hadn’t expected Harry to come back for answers in the hallway of all places, he hadn’t expected Adaline to react like that…he hadn’t expected himself to willingly embrace her…

It all threw them both off, yet…Severus and Adaline had begun to build a support system with each other, without even realizing they were really doing it. Even if everyone else saw them changing, opening up to one another, learning to accept the comfort of another person…

They didn’t see it. They just saw that they understood the pain. They knew how to handle the anxiety…they knew how to help.


	9. Eight

Harry sat in McGonagall’s office with Ron and Hermione on his left. He couldn’t understand what would have made her react like that…his father couldn’t have hurt her that bad, right? It had to be someone else.

Minerva walked in and shut the door, her heels clacking against the floor as she walked to her seat. She eyes the three students once she’d placed herself and hummed. “Ron, Hermione. Did you encourage Harry to pester Miss Axelwood for answers?”

Ron swallowed and looked down. “I suggested it was a bad idea, ma’am…”

Hermione frowned and nodded. “Ron didn’t agree, just followed. I don’t see why she can’t just tell us and get it over with, I mean if it was Harry’s father he has a right to know what happen-”

“A right!?” Minerva bellowed, glaring hard at the young woman. “Hermione Granger, you seriously think just because it was Harry’s father that hurt her, Harry has a right to know what happened!? You’re supposed to be intelligent.” She shot, slowly easing back into her seat.

Hermione blinked, mouth agape at the outburst and the insult. “I…”

“What Miss Axelwood went through was traumatizing. Would you want to talk about what happened if someone abused you in multiple forms for years in a row, Granger? Would you want to remember the details of someone doing things worthy of prison to you, simply because their son wants to know, even though it isn’t their right?”

Harry frowned and kept his head down., rethinking over the reaction the Hufflepuff teacher had…had his father really abused her? He couldn’t have…

“Ron, because you seem to have had nothing to do with this, you will get off with a warning. Do not involve yourself in hairbrained schemes if you know they’ll get you into trouble for stupid reasons. Hermione, you have one week of detention with Professor Trawney, and if you skip even once, I will add another week.”

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but shut it again when Minerva glared. The two students stood and left as Hermione was handed a note to bring to Trawney, explaining the circumstances.

Minerva turned to Harry and frowned. “I hope you’ll come to realize your father was not the hero he was made out to be, Harry.”

Harry looked up, noticing the softer voice she had now. “I…don’t understand. What could he possibly have done..?”

Minerva sighed and adjusted in her seat. “Axelwood and Snape have given me the okay to explain to you, and you only. Hermione shall not hear of this, Ron shall not hear of this, No one in or outside of school shall ever hear a word. This is not your story to tell, understood?”

Harry swallowed and nodded.

“Your father was torturous to the two of them…I’ll explain their encounters one person at a time, alright?” she said, sighing softly. “Miss Axelwood was three years younger than your father, but she was eye candy to him. James was not a boy with strong morals, or even weak ones. He didn’t have any, in my opinion. After he’d met her when she was only twelve, a second year, he took…interest. He started it with just being bullying and harassment, calling her names and tripping her in the halls. It got worse when third year hit for her, and she’d matured. James being sixteen and much larger than her, she was easy to overpower. I’m going to be blunt with you, because that will be what gets it through your head, Harry. Your father beat her and raped her regularly. He was controlling her by saying if she told a soul, he would use the killing curse to shut her up forever. James had friends everywhere, she couldn’t breath a word to anyone. Miss Axelwood is still haunted by his memory, and with you looking so much like your father, she no doubt saw him advancing, not you, Harry. She thought you were James, trying to rape her in that hallway.”

Harry sat in shock, his head not able to understand this information. His father…he couldn’t be..

“Snape had it worse than she did, unfortunately. Yes, she had the terrible reality of what James was really like, but Snape was in your father’s class. Snape didn’t start out with light harassment, it was instantly a hatred that he didn’t deserve. Snape was the Marauder’s main target, and throughout his years as a student, your father was more terrible than Voldemort to him. James would beat him black and blue for the fun of it, hex him on a daily basis, get people to gang up on him, force him into things he didn’t want to do, and at one point he even used the worst of the three forbidden curses on Snape. He used the same curse Voldemort used to torture his victims, Harry. On the last day of their sixth year, the same year that was the start of Miss Axelwood’s sexual abuse, James decided it would be hilarious to chain Snape up to the ceiling and strip him of both his cloths and dignity, leaving him for everyone to laugh at. Snape was terrified of your father, even after their graduation. Snape and Axelwood look at you, and they see James, which is part of why Snape has never liked you. Your father did this and so many more unspeakable things to the two, and Harry, to them seeing you is like seeing James ready to attack them all over again. Stop antagonizing them for something they can’t help.”

Harry stared wide eyed at Minerva, trying to take in and analyze the words she said, the idea that his father was really…really just as bad, if not worse than his aunt and uncle who raised him. His father was…could he really have been a monster..?

Minerva sighed and nodded to him. “Two weeks detention here with me, Mr. Potter. I will see you this afternoon. You are excused.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adaline sighed softly as she sat with Severus on the couch, where both of them had been calming from the encounter. His hand had found hers, and she had begun to trace patterns on his skin again, finding that it calmed her as much as it calmed him. “I’m sorry I hugged you like that…I know you don’t like contact.”

Severus looked at her and hummed softly. “It’s alright…you needed it, and I made it through fine. I wanted to help, and that was what it took…”

Adaline smiled and nodded, looking up at the ceiling. She took a few deep breaths, before closing her eyes. “…I could feel his hands…” she whispered, her voice frail and pained, a small tear slipping from the corner of her eye. “They were everywhere, again…”

Severus frowned, staying silent as he thought of how to respond. He leaned back and gazed at the ceiling, following her lead and closing his eyes as he squeezed her hand. “I didn’t think that…that James had other targets besides me…”

Adaline laughed humorlessly and nodded. “I didn’t either…but it’s nice to know that someone can at least sort of understand…though it was probably different and less than you had to deal with, being the same year as him…I at least know that James was not the hero everyone saw…”

Severus sighed softly and nodded, mindlessly beginning to trace patterns onto her hand in return. “…I’m glad you came…here to Hogwarts, as my assistant…”

Adaline lifted her head to look at him, watching him speak as he kept his eyes closed.

“You can understand what a lot of people can’t, and I…I find that you…have a way of calming me. I can’t explain it, but…knowing that you’ve seen it and can understand puts me more at ease around you…you’re the first person I’ve ever willingly let touch me, Adaline…I’ve never been comforted by touch before…”

Adaline looked at their hands as he laced his fingers through hers, grasping her hand and brushing his thumb across her skin. She smiled and squeezed his hand, though hers was much smaller than his. “…You never knew the softer side of touch, did you?”

Severus looked up at her and shook his head slowly. “No. I’d only been hugged by someone once…that was today. Until you…” he paused, swallowing his nerves. “Until you tried to comfort me by holding my hand, I’d never…no one had tried to show me that touch could result in comfort, not pain…”

Adaline softened her gaze, smiling at him in empathy. “I’m not here to hurt you, Severus…If you’d like me too…I want to try and help you heal.”

He gazed back at her a moment, and the smallest of smiles quirked up onto his lips, a spark of happiness lightening the dark in his mind. “I know…I want to help you too, Adaline…I…I want us both to help each other..”

He’d seen enough now…even if he didn’t think he deserved anyone, he’d seen now that she was broken too. He’d had time to accept her, and even if it had only been a few days…he’d started to trust her. He’d started to believe he could accept her help, because he just might be able to help in return. And because it was now a two-way street…his mind was much more open to accepting her attempts to heal him. They would take it slow, no doubt…but maybe with time, she could show him how to accept, and give, care.


	10. Nine

Adaline walked beside him as they walked around the grounds, having decided to get some of the fresh autumn air while everyone was in class. She looked at the sky as they walked, eyeing the few, fluffy white clouds lazing around the sunny sky. She smiled softly at an owl heading to the Owlery, closing her eyes momentarily… They shot open as her foot caught on a root and she fell flat, barely catching herself before she completely face planted.

Severus blinked at her as she got up, smirking a bit at her clumsiness. “I thought the stairs was a fluke, but…maybe not.”

Adaline sighed and looked at him, unamused. “Oh, shut it- What are you grinning at?”

Severus bit his lip, trying not to laugh. “You’ve…you ahh…” he stopped, swallowing his laughter and pointing to her forehead, where a pixie clung to her, absolutely traumatized. “You seem to have caught a friend…” he finally managed, unable to hold back a small laugh as she went cross eyes and tried to look at her forehead.

Adaline furrowed her brow and went to touch her forehead, her hand pulling back with a little flower pixie clinging to her in her pink flower dress. The pixie glared at her, making odd, angry squeaks, and Adaline gave her an apologetic look. “Sorry about that, miss…” Adaline murmured, watching the pixie seemingly sigh and fly off. She looked at Severus, who was still smirking at her. “What? You think it’s funny that I almost squashed a tiny person by face planting? Tiny person crushes tinier person by being clumsy, what a funny comic.” She said, feigning annoyance. Severus finally let out a laugh, and Adaline watched him, smiling warmly. His face grinning like that, his eyes crinkling at the edges, the way he looked right at her…it was nice to finally see him happy.

Severus didn’t laugh long, but his smile didn’t fade entirely. It was small, but the small sign of real happiness remained on his face as they began walking again. “I don’t think I’ve laughed before…it was nice.”

Adaline smiled and nodded. “You look better smiling, Severus…it’s nice to see you happy, after what I know you’ve been though.”

He hummed softly, walking along with her as they returned to their pleasant silence. He stopped a moment to watch a few students at the Quidditch field fly around. “It’s been forever since I’ve flown…” he mused, watching them from his place beside her.

Adaline hummed softly. “Do you have a broom?”

“I do, in my room. I just never use it…never have reason to, really.”

Adaline watched him as he began walking again and hummed. That sounded almost like he missed flying…his scarf wasn’t around his neck, just draped on his shoulders…perhaps he could use a playful day…a chance to have fun. Silently, she cast Accio for her broom, one hand behind her back waiting as she walked. “So other than reading, what do you do in your spare time?”

Severus hummed, shrugging. “Not a lot…I never really had anyone to spend time with until now. Its odd to even be outside…”

Adaline smirked lightly as she heard her broom zipping through the air. “You know what’s probably rarer..?”

Severus glanced at her, raising a brow. “Short women who fall on pixies?”

Adaline grinned, too caught in her moment to realized he just called her rare, and grabbed her broom, quickly mounting it and grabbing his scarf, flying up to about ten feet above him. “No, a Hufflepuff running away with your scarf.” She said, grinning at his shocked look and pulling her scarf over her face, her eyes silently challenging him.

Severus slowly broke into a grin, performing Accio on his broom, watching her hover. “Did you just steal my scarf, Adaline? I thought Hufflepuffs were honest and loyal…”

Adaline grinned behind her yellow and grey scarf. “We are, I just borrowed it. Call it bait…come and get it, Severus.” She said, seeing his broom flying toward him and taking off on hers.

Severus quickly caught and mounted his, glad he hadn’t worn his trench coat outside and had put his hair up already, and flew after her, chasing after her and his scarf, which she had looped in one hand.

Adaline grinned as she saw that he indeed took the bait and giggled. She sped toward the Quidditch field, maneuvering her broom between two pillars on the stands, and around several flags and poles in the way, laughing over the wind in her hair.

Severus smirked, ducking and dodging things after her, though she was good. He had to slow down as she rolled herself through a window, grinning at him from the other side. “That’s not fair, now is it?” he said, smirking at her as she hovered inside the ministry box. “I can’t fit through that window.”

Adaline giggled at him, pointing at the students behind him, curious as to what the heck was going on.

He glance back for a moment and then she was gone, and he whipped around, seeing her now headed toward the Castle. “Adaline!” he mock scolded, chasing after her again.

Harry blinked, wide eyed at the two as they sped off. He glanced back at the other 8th years, blinking. “You guys saw that, right?”

Draco blinked back, watching the two teachers fly off. “Snape chasing the new Hufflepuff teacher, who stole his scarf, on a broom, with his hair up, not wearing his trench coat, and smiling? Yes, I saw that too…”

“…Snape can smile?”

Hermione looked at Ron and rose a brow. “He can smile as much as your voice can crack.”

They looked back to the direction the teachers went, unsure if they understood what the heck went on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus followed her as she flew into the window of the mess hall, finally cornering and tackling her and knocking both of them off their brooms, rolling across the floor. They both laughed together, seemingly loosened up by the game of cat and mouse. Severus grinned at her playfulness, finding that he really enjoyed that…it was...fun. He liked the feeling…

“Okay, you got me!” Adaline said giggling at him. “Now get off!”

Severus chuckled and rolled off of her, sitting up and taking his scarf from her. “Two hours of chasing you around for a scarf…I’m not sure it was worth it.” He teased, laughing softly as she pouted at him.

Adaline stuck her tongue out and stood up, grabbing her broom and walking toward the teachers table. “Dinner is in about ten minutes, lets just stay in here.”

Severus hummed and nodded, standing and grabbing his broom, walking to sit with her. “Where did you become so good at that?”

“The broom control?”

“Yes, that and the speeds you get to doing it. You flew through the astronomy tower like it was nothing, I had to go around with how many maneuvers that would have taken.”

Adaline giggled, looking at him. “I was the Hufflepuff seeker for three years, after you had graduated. I became seeker in the beginning of my fourth year and was until I graduated from here. I still remember the feel of that little leather glove, which actually had to be adjusted with magic to fit my tiny hand.” She said, giggling.

“You’re just small in general, Adaline.”

“I am condensed adorable, Severus, that’s not the same thing.”

“Well, I would have said condensed SlytherPuff, but close enough..”

“SlytherPuff..?”

“That stunt you pulled with my scarf was something a Slytherin would have pulled, Adaline. I think I may have rubbed off on you…but you’ve rubbed off on me, so perhaps we’re both SlytherPuffs.”

“…You’re more talkative when you’re relaxed, yknow.”

“You did this, it’s not my fault. It’s also just you here, and I’ve learned to trust you, somewhat.”

“Awwe, Sevy! Thank youuu!”

“..Sevy?”

“Nickname.”

“…Don’t call me that.”

Adaline pouted at him, not hearing the door open and flood in students. “…I’m calling you Sevy.”

Severus stared her down, both of them sitting to face each other on the bench as a stare down ensued. “No.”

“Yes, I shall.”

Severus smirked a bit, shaking his head. “No, it’s weird.”

“YOU’RE WEIRD.”

“…That’s not really an insult, Adaline.”

“…You’re a tea cup, Sevy.”

Severus furrowed his brow, confused entirely and trying to understand what that even meant. “…Tea cup?”

“…Tea cup.”

“I don’t know why that’s an insult. Also, don’t call me that.”

“I’ll steal your scarf again.”

“What? What does that have to do with anything?”

“…Shh, I’m tired.”

Severus was just getting more confused by the second, and other people were starting to sit around them, and his forehead hurt from furrowing his brow line so much, so he decided on just sighing and dropping the subject.

“Hey, Sevy?”

He sighed heavily and narrowed his eyes at her grinning face. He couldn’t be mad at her…she’d already proved to be the best friend he’d ever had. “Yes, Adaline?” he finally addressed, letting her start talking and beginning to eat as he listened to her ramble about getting blankets and reading when they got back to their room, taking every chance she had to slip in his new nickname. She was fun to be around…the last few hours had been different, but it was a nice change of pace. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be too often that it happened, but after that morning…perhaps a spontaneous game of cat and mouse was what they needed. He’d had fun, and it had gotten their minds off it…he felt much more relaxed, after smiling so much…

Minerva eyed them from across the room, taking in Severus’ much more relaxed stance, his lack of trench coat, and his low ponytail. Adaline sat beside him, talking excitedly about something, seeming to ramble on and on as she grinned impishly at Severus, while he just looked somewhere between content and ready to roll his eyes out of his skull. She smiled, noticing that they seemed much more comfortable with each other…their flight past her window must have gotten them to see the childish side of one another.

This was where their friendship really started…now it was more than just mutual pain, now it was smiles and laughter, and enjoyment from being near each other. Now they’d really started to bond…


	11. Ten

As the two teachers walked into the classroom the following day, they were greeted by Minerva, standing at Snape’s desk.   
Adaline smiled a bit waving. “Hey Minerva. What brings you her so early?” she asked, beginning to prepare for their first class by setting out caldrons on each table.  
Minerva smiled at the two, chuckling as they both began their work without hesitation. “Well, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is approaching, and though we aren’t participating this year, we are still doing the Yule ball; every three years, so that every student can experience it at least once. However, it would seem that not many parents these days teach their children to waltz, and I’ll need help with the class I’m preparing for it. I know both of you can waltz, and since you both teach the same class anyway, it makes it much easier that two different teachers from two classes. So, I’ve come to ask if you’d both accept helping me, being there to help students and demonstrate for them?”  
Severus looked up at her, partially annoyed. “I helped you last time, Minerva.”  
“Yes, but this time you won’t be dancing with me, you’ll be dancing with Adaline, and I won’t always be able to attend the class being Headmistress now. I need to know that there will be a pair, and you two have the same scheduled free period, which makes it easier.”  
Adaline set the last caldron down and walked to join them, her face hidden in her scarf again. “Minerva, I understand your logic, but our free period is our time for grading and paperwork.”  
Severus hummed and nodded, beginning to get ingredients ready. “Just a few days ago you were on me about being behind.”  
Minerva looked at them and sighed. “Alright, true enough…How about this, if I can’t attend the class on a particular day, I’ll send in you two. You will have notice of at least a few hours, I promise. If not, I’ll cancel instead. I’ll teach with Professor Brussel, he has the same free period you do. If I can’t make it and know ahead of time, will you agree to being substitutes?” They eyed her, and she stared at them. “It does pay overtime.”  
Adaline and Severus shared a look before sighing. Severus nodded as Adaline mumbled ‘fine’, and they both went back to preparing for class.  
Minerva smiled and nodded. “Thank you both. You might want to practice together, just in case.” She beamed, walking out and leaving them be.  
Adaline sighed and shook her head, walking over to Severus and helping him begin to set out trays of ingredients for the students in first year. “So…you can dance?”  
Severus glanced up, raising a brow. “Waltz, yes. Not much else.”  
Adaline giggled and looked up at him, pulling her scarf down. “My mum used to tell me never to trust a man who can dance, Severus…what are you hiding?” she spoke, pretending to be suspicious.  
Severus’ lips quirked into a smile, and he chuckled. “Your mum is a wise woman, Adaline. It’s because they know how to woo a woman, that such men can’t be trusted.” He teased, chuckling at her.  
Adaline laughed and nodded. “Mum always was saying things like that…it didn’t make sense to me until later on in life, though.”  
Severus watched her cut up a few bat tongues and hummed. “Was..?”  
Adaline smiled wistfully, nodding. “She died of illness the year I got my letter. Her sister took me in, and I became friends with Nate and Nick’s mum, who’s my cousin, but also technically my adoptive sister. My father had died in the last war, before I was even walking.”  
Severus looked at her, noting the way she didn’t seem sad. “Do you look like her?” he asked, carrying on the conversation.  
Adaline laughed and shook her head. “Actually no, not really. I got her body structure, but I got my father’s eyes and hair. My grandmother’s nose and high cheekbones, and I got my aunt’s jaw.”  
Severus smiled a bit and nodded, letting silence ensue once more as they worked. They finished up and he looked at the clock, seeing they had about ten minutes before students arrived. “Would you mind helping me grade a bit, before class?”  
Adaline grinned and pulled up a stool again, sitting at his desk and looking at him. “I’m your assistant Sevy. That’s what I’m here for.”  
He glared at her a bit, trying and failing to look angry with her. “Don’t call me that, Adaline.”  
“I don’t think you’re my boss, Sevy. That would be Minerva.”  
“Don’t call me Sevy.”  
“But it’s so cute!”  
“Exactly.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“Tea cup.”  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Adaline watched the 8th years get their unfinished potions, shifting nervously as Harry glanced her way. She avoided his gaze, feeling entirely uncomfortable as she sat beside Severus at his desk. Just this period, and then it was lunch period and she’d be free to calm herself in private…  
Noticing her unease, Severus glanced up at her and frowned, gently taking her hand on his desk without having to think about it, and returned to his reading, going over someone’s essay.  
Adaline relaxed at the feeling that had become so common for them but didn’t miss the gazes of the students as he did it. Their hands were on his desk, in open view, and she didn’t think he realized it.  
Harry took in a breath and looked at his hands, then at the caldron in front of him. Snape had already given them instruction, and now he was left to work up his nerve. He’d thought about Minerva’s explanation all day yesterday, and all of the morning today. As much as he tried and tried to convince himself it wasn’t true, he knew it had to be. Miss Axelwood would not have responded like that if it was a lie. Hufflepuff’s were honest, and she didn’t seem the type to set something like that up at all.  
Harry stood from his seat, slowly making his way to their desk. Even if he was still trying to comprehend everything, and even though most of it he wanted to deny, he still owed Axelwood an apology…no matter what, causing a panic attack like that had been wrong of him, he knew that much. “Miss Axelwood..?”  
She glanced up at his timid voice and hissed inwardly, looking at him. “Ah…Mr. Potter..”  
Severus lifted his head instantly, silently staring him down, warning the younger man without saying a word. After the previous morning, Severus wanted Potter nowhere near Adaline or himself, but he had Potions class, so it was unavoidable.  
Harry swallowed under Snape’s glare, and shifted his eyes to meet Axelwood’s. “I just…wanted to apologize. For yesterday. McGonagall explained to me some things, and though I can’t…I can’t quite get them yet, I know pushing you like that was wrong. I’m sorry.”  
Adaline blinked and slowly relaxed, smiling warmly at him. “It’s alright…that alone proved to me that you are not like your father. He never would have apologized, for anything…”  
Severus glanced at her, and then gave Harry a small nod of approval. “Mr. Potter, if you would return to your desk…I think you have a potion to finish.”  
Harry let out a breath of relief, happy to be forgiven, and oddly happy about the approving tone of Snape’s voice, as well. He walked back to his seat and began working, glad that he’d lifted some of the weight off his shoulders…even if there was still a lot left to go over in his head, at least he knew they didn’t hate him…they only hated his father..  
Adaline glanced at Severus and smiled a bit, brushing her thumb against his hand. “…I hadn’t expected that…” she murmured.  
Severus nodded, looking at Harry for a moment and then looking at the essay he was grading again. “…Neither did I.”


	12. Eleven

Adaline jumped in her seat as a rolled-up paper landed on the desk, scaring the daylights out of her. “Merlin’s beard…” she muttered, looking up at Minerva’s owl. She gave it a treat and dismissed it, picking up the letter and looking at Severus. “Minerva mailed us a note, Sevy.”

Severus sighed in partial annoyance. “Don’t call me that..”

“You secretly like it.” She teased, giggling as she watched him walk over from cleaning caldrons. She unrolled the note and read over aloud. “Severus and Adaline, I cannot make it to the dance class today. I unfortunately will be dealing with a students expulsion at that time, and I will need you two to cover for Brussel and I today. Please dress appropriately for the class. It should not be too hard, it’s a review class today; the 7th years, and the 8th years have been scheduled to join. If it becomes too simple, perhaps teaching them some turns and lifts would be a way to keep class going. I know you both can. Good luck, I hope you’ve practiced. Thank you, Minerva.”

Severus rose a brow, humming a bit. “It’s lunch period…meaning one class period here and then the dance class. I honestly expected this sooner.”

Adaline hummed and nodded. “It took her an entire week to need us. Luckily things have calmed in the last week though.” She said, smiling at him. There had been no new mishaps, other than one panic attack Adaline had that he’d quickly calmed her from. “Unfortunately, though, I did not think to practice..”

Severus nodded. “That…is a bit of a dilemma.” He agreed. He didn’t know for sure if he could dance with her. When he’d been forced to dance with Minerva last time, he’d been entirely tense, and incapable of loosening up. Still…he was more comfortable with Adaline. “Perhaps…we should try.”

“What? Now?”

Severus chuckled softly as her confused face and nodded. He quickly moved a few tables out of the way with his wand. “Better here than in front of students, should we freeze up…” he explained. He watched her get up and walk around his desk to him and smiled as he offered a hand. “May I?”

Adaline blushed a bit and nodded, taking his hand and letting him lead her to a spot. She stood with him, her right hand in his left as she set her opposite on his shoulder, and he lightly took hold of her waist. She swallowed, glad she was already hidden behind her scarf. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined this, dancing with Severus…

Severus felt his breathing pick up a bit, though it was different than the anxiety he was used too. He began to lead her in a mid-speed box waltz, and although there was no music, they flowed easily to the 1-2-3 rhythm. She was noticeably shorter than him, but not so much so that it looked odd. She was at the height where she had to lift her chin just a bit to meet his eyes but could rest her hand on his shoulder without stretching her arm all the way.

She moved with him easily, both of them surprisingly comfortable with one another. Out of instinct, they tried a simple turn, Adaline moving through it gracefully to his lead. Both of them laughed softly more at ease than they actually registered.

“Should we try a lift..?” Severus asked, looking at the woman he’d become so comfortable with. He’d not noticed it before, but…he found her to be..

“Sure. You’re leading, Severus..” Adaline replied, shyly smiling behind her scarf. She’d begun to see him…as if something she..

They couldn’t place it yet. The feeling was all too familiar, yet so entirely different than what they were used to. It was anxiety, but it was…pleasant.

Severus smiled a bit and nodded, waiting until she was to move toward him before nodding to her again and lifting her by the waist, her hands on his shoulders and he turned and they began to waltz back and forth instead of boxed. He smiled at her as they moved, chuckling softly. “That…wasn’t as bad as I thought..”

She giggled and nodded. “You seem, surprisingly, like you aren’t anxious..” she replied, moving through a turn as he lead her into it.

He chuckled, watching her hair lift through the turn she did, and caught her waist again. “On the contrary…I’m entirely anxious…just not enough to be uncomfortable.”

Adaline smiled and nodded, waltzing around the classroom with him. “I see…” she murmured, following through with another turn before meeting his dark eyes. “Me too.”

Severus laughed softly and nodded, beginning to waltz ballroom style, moving in small circles around the space with her. “Shall we try a dip to finish?” he teased, chuckling as she almost tripped. There it was, the clumsy step he’d been looking for.

Adaline blushed and got back to her rhythm easily but was still embarrassed that she just tripped in the first place. “Sure..”

Severus smiled and waited a few more movements, before moving her through a turn, catching her in a low dip halfway. He had moved into a lunge, and she’d let her body drape slightly, one leg extended as the other supported some of her weight.

Adaline looked at him, blushing lightly as he lifted her out of the dip. She smiled and stepped back, chuckling softly. “Well…we know we won’t freeze up.”

He nodded, trying to understand why the nervousness he felt…didn’t bother him. It felt…weirdly good. He felt his heartrate go up and his chest start to have the feeling of panic, and yet…it didn’t scare him. He felt like smiling, instead.

They smiled at each other again, and went to setting up their class, not noticing Minerva right outside the door.

She’d come to ask them if they’d be alright, since the 8th years would be there, only to find them waltzing around the potions room. She smiled, taking note of the look in their eyes as they danced together. She knew what was beginning, even if they didn’t yet. The two had become a friend, and a source of comfort to each other…and from what she could see, they may be starting the process of love, as well.

“I didn’t think I’d see the day…” Minerva whispered to herself, smiling and walking away. She never could have expected that when she hired Adaline…no, she’d been expecting complaints back and forth between them, arguments and slamming doors, she’d expected defensive walls and constant glares…instead she got this outcome, and well.

Minerva quite enjoyed that two of her favorite students had begun to enjoy one another’s company…and this time, Severus’ love didn’t seem unrequited.

Though, she couldn’t call it love just yet, could she?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry stood between Hermione and Draco as the class awaited on McGonagall and Brussel, sighing softly. The school was buzzing with the idea of the Yule ball, but he was still working through the reality of what his father was. He’d thought on it so long and hard that he couldn’t deny it. Snape and Axelwood would not act like they did, if they’d not gone through what they had.

Draco nudged his shoulder, pointing up at a 7th year girl. “She’s flirting with you.”

He glanced up and chuckled, nodding to the girl. “Not my type, Draco.” He replied, sharing a look and a laugh with the Slytherin. After the war had ended, he and Draco had actually begun to get along.

The doors to the ballroom opened and the class glanced up, seeing a teacher, but not the expected one. Snape walked in without his trench coat, his hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and stood at the front of the class.

“The head mistress can’t attend today, so we will be taking over today’s class. We will cover basic review, and practice for the hour. Should we decide, we may teach you a few turns and lifts, depending on the skill level we think you can handle.” Severus spoke, looking over the class. He glanced at a 7th year boy as he raised his hand and nodded.

“We, sir?”

Before Severus could answer, the doors opened once again, and Adaline walked in. He glanced up at her and paused, looking over what she’d deemed as ‘appropriate attire’. She wore a simple black dress with long sleeves and a knee length skirt, and a pair of matching 2-inch heels. She’d left her Hufflepuff scarf around her neck, and in her hair was a Slytherin green bow, holding up her high ponytail.

The class didn’t have to look hard to catch the way Snape couldn’t take his eyes from her, at least not until she’d reached his side. He finally cleared his throat and looked at them again, making a few students smirk knowingly.

“Miss Axelwood is substituting with me. Can you begin on your own, or is demonstration needed?”

Adaline smiled and spoke up. “If you would prefer a demonstration of the three types of waltz first, please raise your hand.”

The class, whether they needed it or not, mostly raised their hands. Some because they really did need a refresher…Ron. And others simply because they caught the way Snape looked at her and wanted to see them dance so they could have more to go off of…Draco.

Adaline glanced at Severus and chuckled. “Very well. Let’s begin by formally asking someone.” She said, taking a few steps away from him and nodding to the chosen composer, who began instruction his enchanted instruments.

The class watched them closely, for several different reasons…class begins.


	13. Twelve

Severus approached her, bowing slightly and offering his left hand. “Boys, left hand is offered to the girl when you ask to dance.” He instructed, before looking at Adaline. “May I?”

Adaline smiled and nodded, looking up at the class a moment. “Ladies, should you agree, take his left with your right, and allow him to lead you to the floor. Should you deny, simply shake your head no.” she explained. She turned to Severus again, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dancefloor.

“Your hand should rest just above the lady’s hip, and her hand should be placed on your right shoulder.” Severus commented, moving into position with Adaline. Now that they were closer, he could see the bow better. A small metal Slytherin crest laid atop her ponytail, and he rose a brow at her, whispering softly so not to let any unwanted ears hear. “A Slytherin bow…where did you get that?”

Adaline grinned, letting him begin to lead her in a box waltz. “Ladies, the man should always be the one to lead. You step back on your right when he steps forward on his left, and when he slides to his right, you follow with your left.” She explained, letting him lead her a moment before whispering back. “I made it recently. I got the crest from my sister’s husband; quite the confusion when I asked for it..”

Severus smirked and lead her into a turn. “I’m simply doing it for transition’s sake, but when you want to lead her through a turn or lift, make sure to give the Lady clear signals. For a turn, gently push on her waist and then let go, allowing her to see the move coming and follow through.” He explained, turning Adaline again and carrying on their whispered conversation. “Why did you want it to begin with…you’re a Hufflepuff.”

Adaline grinned impishly at him. “Ladies, the signal to look for to indicate a lift is a nod; he should nod once to ask if you’re alright with it, and should you nod back, he will nod again on beat to alert you.” She instructed, watching Severus nod, nodding back, and then waiting on his nod. As he did, she explained in time with what she did. “He will grab your waist and you will hop into his lift, resting both hands on his shoulders.”

Severus chuckled and set her down, beginning a basic spinning ballroom waltz with her. “A ballroom waltz should be done moving clockwise, so that the man still leads with his left.” He instructed. “Well, Adaline…why would you want a Slytherin bow, hmm?” he teased her quietly, smirking.

“Ladies, keep in mind that you are suppose to mirror him; his left, your right. His right, your left. This sounds simple, but is the most important thing, otherwise you will step on him.” She tipped the students, before replying to him quietly. “I’m embracing my inner SlytherPuff…do you like it?”

Severus stopped the turning by shifting counterclockwise a bit and beginning to push-and-pull waltz with her. “The push and pull waltz is the easiest to remember, but also the easiest to mess up. There are no side steps, but it has to be fluid and easygoing; like the tides.” He explained to the class, before smirking down at her, meeting her bold blue eyes. “I quite like the color on you, yes..” he hummed, chuckling and finishing up the dance with her.

The class watched them stop moving and step apart, most of them unsure what to make of their teacher’s relation to each other, while some of them grinned or smirked, either shipping it or ready to spread the news all over the school.

Harry found himself off put by the pair, knowing well what they’d been through…and yet they seemed to work so well. He was honestly…happy that they got on so well. It was blatantly obvious they were comfortable with each other, but he wasn’t so sure it was romantically, as he heard some of the students whispering about.

Adaline pulled her scarf over her face to hide the soft blush she had from Severus’ words, and let him instruct. She looked at the composer, who had stopped momentarily as the two teacher’s walked off the dancefloor and to the stage of sorts, and then she nodded to him again.

Severus heard the music begin and looked at the class. “Alright, boys find a partner, and let’s begin. Try on your own, but Miss Axelwood and I will step in to assist your learning if we deem it necessary.”

Adaline watched the students begin and looked at Severus. “You like the color on me..?” she asked, slightly confused.

Severus looked at her and chuckled a bit. “Yes. The emerald makes your eyes pop…” he admitted, gazing at her. He’d come to like the color of her eyes…they reminded him of a summer’s night sky, dark and bold blue, shining with an undertone of silver like the moon. The emerald green made it all the more apparent, the bright color making them seem darker and more obvious. Her scarf was yellow, but it wasn’t as bright as the Slytherin green…he liked his house color on her.

Adaline blushed softly behind her scarf, feeling that oddly nice nervousness again. What in Merlin’s name was that..?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus looked up as Adaline plopped down on the couch, watching her sigh heavily. The day had come to an end, and he’d been reading while she showered. He eyed her, chuckling at the way she looked. Hair still wet and somewhat messy, dressed in the pajamas she’d deemed her favorite when he asked why she wore them so often; a pale pink tank top and grey cotton pj shorts. “Tired?”

Adaline glanced at him and smiled a bit, nodding. “You could say…I can’t sleep yet though, it would throw me off schedule if I went to bed early.”

Severus hummed, marking his page and setting his book down. “Perhaps conversation would keep you awake?”

Adaline rose a brow at him, giggling softly. “You always speak so formally, you sound old Sevy. How old are you even?”

Severus smirked in amusement, poking her side and watching her jump. “I’m not old, Adaline, I’m only 34. I started teaching at 27. And how old are you, even? You never did tell me.”

“I’m 31. Remember, I was a fourth year when you were a seventh. I just took longer to figure out what I wanted to do with my life.”

Severus chuckled and nodded. “I’m glad it was a potions master you decided on…or I never would have met you.”

Adaline looked up at him and silently cursed herself for not wearing her scarf, she knew she was blushing. “…You’re glad you met me?”

He hummed and nodded, leaning back on the couch and tilting his head toward the ceiling, eyes closed. “I am. I never would have opened myself up to the idea of touch that didn’t hurt, if you hadn’t shown up. It’s only been…about twelve days since you arrived, and you already know me better than most people even want to…I’m glad I got to meet you, and I’m glad I opened up to you…” he admitted, relaxing.

Adaline watched him for a moment, smiling shyly as she took in his words. She leaned back and copied the position they’d become accustom to, tilting her head toward the ceiling and closing her eyes.

She’d learned to coexist with him so well, in such little time. Or, it sounded like very little time…to her, it felt like she’d known him for months longer than she had. Perhaps that was just because the two had formed a bond that no one could deny was there. She’d started a give and take support system with him, and they’d become friends so easily because of it…it wasn’t what she was used to.

He would take her time and energy when he panicked, but unlike other’s she’d been around…he also gave it back when she needed it. They’d begun to move in a back and forth trade, and it was nice. It…reminded her of the way he’d described the push and pull waltz, earlier that day. The way they worked was fluid and easygoing, like the tides…and even though she knew that also meant it would be easy for anyone to notice should something be off…she didn’t mind. She knew they were still walking on thin ice. It would take time to bring them both to a place where they didn’t have to be so cautious with one another. She had a feeling it would be worth it in the end, though..

“I’m glad I met you, too, Severus…”


	14. Thirteen

“Severus, we’re running low on several things. Who do you usually order from?” Adaline asked, taking inventory on the potion ingredients. It had come to yet another Sunday, three days after the two of them substituted for the dance class.

He looked up from cleaning vials and beakers, watching her as she continued looking through bottles and writing down how much they had of what. He’d tried looking into the odd feeling he’d had when he danced with her, in the past few days…he’d begun to notice things he hadn’t before, because of it. The way she bit her lower lip when she had to reach for a higher shelf. The way she bounced her leg when she was focused. The proud smile she got when a student did well on the test she just graded. Her laughter…

“I don’t order them.”

Adaline furrowed her brow and turned to look at him, pursing her lips. “Then how on earth do you get them?” she asked, eyeing him as he walked over.

Severus looked at her and let out a small breath…he would have to show her eventually. “…Come with me. Grab your jacket, and possibly some gloves.” He said, grabbing his equipment for collecting as she gave him a confused look, but did as he asked.

Once they were ready, he lead her out of the classroom, locking it behind them, and leading her outside.

“Sevy, where are we going?” she asked, giggling slightly.

Severus smiled a bit and shook his head, walking down the path with her. “To harvest ingredients.” He explained, side glancing at her to take in her smile. That was one of the things he’d noticed while trying to figure out his feeling from before; her smile. It was warm and genuine, and he’d come to realized that he enjoyed watching her smile.

“Harvest them?” she inquired, looking around her at the late autumn scenes. All the leaves had fallen, and it would no doubt be snowing soon…Christmas was coming soon as well. She wondered for a moment what Severus did for Christmas…

Severus nodded, leading her down the path and to the tree line of the Forbidden Forest. As Adaline seemed to realize where they were, he saw the panic and gently took her hand. “It’s alright…I have a sort of…understanding, with the creatures in there. If we don’t bother them, they know me, and won’t bother us.”

Adaline gave him a skeptical look, but nodded after a moment, allowing him to pull her by the hand, leading her into the forest. She followed, marveling at the world around her. She spotted a pixie dancing on a tree branch and giggled softly, admiring it until it was gone from view.

Severus walked slower than usual, smiling as he let her take it all in. He thought she might like it, once she’d given it a chance… He stopped in one spot and kneeled down, collecting one of the things on her list and slipping it into one of the pockets on his trench coat.

Adaline grinned as a diriwen went by, followed by it’s two chicks, chirping happily. “This isn’t what I thought it would be like, here…”

Severus looked up at her from his crouched position and smiled, nodding. “While there is danger lurking here, it’s made out to be worse than it is.”

Adaline laughed and nodded. “Is there anything I can help with?”

Severus stood up, blinking at the giant spider now behind her and hummed. “Do you have arachnophobia?”

Adaline furrowed her brow. “No, why?” she asked, looking behind her. She let out a small scream at the huge creature behind her, grasping her shirt to calm her heart. She smiled and shook her head, eyeing the spider. They weren’t so bad, not to her anyway. The were almost like a fuzzy dog…with eight eyes and eight legs.

Severus approached them and smiled. “I’ve deemed her Medusa.” He said, lifting a hand to the creature and brushing the fur on one of its legs.

“Medusa?” she asked, giggling as the spider turned to her in acknowledgement.

He watched Adaline reach out slowly to pet it, quite thrilled that she wasn’t afraid of his forest friends, and so far they liked her. “It’s all she responds to. She’s where I get my spider’s hair and venom for classes.” He said, clicking his tongue a few times to get Medusa’s attention again, collecting a few hairs from her legs, and them allowing her to fill a few vials with venom. He smiled and nodded in thanks to her and watching her retreat to her web once more. “One of her legs was badly cut at one point, and off of my helping her, we built a mutual understanding.”

Adaline smiled and walked with him as he continued on his path. “I see. So, you and the forest have come to an arrangement of sorts, then?”

“You could say that, yes. Would you mind collecting the wolfsbane? On your left, next to the tree trunk with the moss on it.” He instructed, handing her a jar and beginning to collect the pile of varies bat parts left by the centaur hunters for him.

Adaline nodded and collected it quickly, humming to herself. As they worked, she heard a set of hooves trot up, making her furrow her brow in confusion and look up. She sucked in a breath, staring wide eyed at the beauty in front of her. “Oh my..”

Severus smiled and stood up, walking up to the mare unicorn slowly. “I thought you would like her…she doesn’t have a name, and it took me ages to gain her trust, but…she allows me to brush her main while she eats whatever fruit I brought her, and I can keep whatever is in the brush when I’m done.” He said, pulling a picnic basket from his pocket and reversing the shrinking charm on it. “Would you like to feed her?”

Adaline stared at the unicorn in awe, turning to Severus slowly. “I…don’t know if I should…what if I scare her off?”

Severus rose a brow in amusement. “You’ll be fine Adaline. Come…let her get used to you first…hand out in front of you and let her sniff at you.” He instructed, setting the basket down and guiding his Hufflepuff toward the mare. He stepped back from them and looked at his shoes, momentary confused at himself. Had he just called her…his Hufflepuff?

He glanced up as Adaline squealed and laughed, catching sight of the mare pushing against Adaline’s head playfully, snorting and whinnying at her. Adaline grinned widely, petting the majestic white horse, even pressing a small kiss on the length of her snout. Adaline’s hair was now a mess, but he’d never been so…enchanted.

“Sevy, I think she likes me!” Adaline exclaimed, giggling as the unicorn pushed against her until she hugged the mare. “You’re so beautiful, aren’t you girl…too bad I don’t know your name…” she spoke, laughing softly.

Severus smiled as he finally placed the feeling he had, the oddly warm nervousness…this is how he remembered feeling toward Lily. Only now, it was…more comfortable. He felt happy, seeing her grinning and having a conversation with a unicorn. As she began listing off names, trying to determine the mare’s name, he finally understood himself; he was falling for her. His shy, awkward, and beautiful Hufflepuff assistant.

“How about…Melody?” Adaline asked, giggling as she fed the creature another apple. She whinnied in agreement, digging at the ground with her hoof and nodding…well, it looked like nodding. “Melody. That’s a beautiful name, for a beautiful mare..” she replied, petting her some more before looking at Severus. “Sevy, are your going to brush her? That is what you planned, right?” she teased, giggling.

Severus took a moment to register before chuckling and nodding, grabbing a brush and beginning to comb through Melody’s mane. As he worked he watched Adaline interact with the creature and smiled. Now he saw it. The reason he’d felt like this the last few days, he’d started to pick up on how beautiful her smile really was…

“She’s a beautiful creature, isn’t she?” Adaline hummed, eyeing Melody as she munched down the last apple.

Severus chuckled, nodding. “Indeed, she is..” he agreed…though, he wasn’t looking at the unicorn.


	15. Fourteen

When they returned to their room that night, Adaline had begun to realize how truly different Severus was. The way he was so closed off but could be so playful when properly guided. The way he’d claimed to be mean and apathetic, yet he never let her go through any panic attack alone. The way he hated being touched, and yet…he was willing to try, for her.

Adaline sighed as she lay in bed, staring at her ceiling and contemplating him. He was…a broken, but absolutely beautiful man. To her, at least, he was kind and awkward, playful and sarcastic. He had more issues than she figured she could count, but she still felt this compulsive need to care for him. To show him that someone in his life is there.

She must have lied there for almost an hour, listening to the sounds of the night, thinking about her Slytherin Potions Master, the one she knew she was beginning to care about. She’d figured that out when he commented on her hair bow, after their dancing…

“I quite like the color on you, yes..”

She smiled tiredly at the memory of his voice, the way his eyes danced with good humor…it made her want to wear Slytherin green more often.

And the way she could get lost in his scent, how good it was while he danced with her…he smelled of the Forest, the potions classroom, and something similar to honey and sandalwood…all of them were smells that she liked, and it had taken her awhile to figure them out, since when they all mixed together they just became…Severus. Severus Snape, the man she was starting to fall for.

She couldn’t say she loved him, but she felt a constant need to be with him; make him laugh and smile…she loved his laugh. It was so rare, but it was dazzling…

Finally, at nearly midnight, Adaline drifted off into a deep sleep, a soft smile on her face as she thought about her beautiful, broken, masterpiece of a Slytherin…she’d really begun to fall for him…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adaline jumped out of bed with a start, hearing the torture screams ringing through her tower. She took maybe two full seconds to realize it was Severus in his room, and already be out of bed and headed his way. Her pace quickened as his screaming got louder, the deep, pained howls making her heart break as she wrenched his door open, not caring that she’d never been in his room.

She gasped at the sight of him, twisting and turning on the bed, tears glistening in the moonlight as he cried for whatever it was to stop. She rushed over to his bedside, almost crying as she began shaking him. “Sevy? Severus, wake up!” she pleaded, heart wrenching at the sight of him in such distress.

His eyes snapped open, wide and startled, his body jumping into a sitting position as he looked around frantically. “W-What…I..”

Adaline shushed him, moving forward a bit so he could see her. “Severus, it’s okay. It’s alright, I’m here…you’re okay..” she murmured, cautiously taking one of his hands.

Severus calmed his breathing a bit, looking at her. “I…how did you..?”

Adaline’s eyes softened, and she smiled gently. “You started screaming…in your sleep..” she murmured, brushing her thumb over his hand. “Do you want to talk about it…?”

Severus shook his head softly but looked up at her. “Can I…is it okay if I try something..?” he murmured, his hands shaking from the fear and nervousness he felt. He didn’t want to relive that…not this memory, anything but this one..

Adaline furrowed her brow but nodded. “Just tell me what you need Severus…I’m here to help you, not to hurt you…never to hurt you…”

Severus swallowed, tugging on her hand lightly and watching her cautiously, curiously sit down on his bed, straddling his thighs. He looked at her, shaking a bit, taking in her messy light brown hair, and her midnight eyes. He slowly leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him, letting himself cling to her smaller form.

Adaline sat in shock, entirely confused by his sudden embrace…he hated touch.. “Severus...” she started, feeling him sob softly against her shoulder, further straining her heart. She let out a saddened breath and hugged him back gently, rubbing her hand on his back and shushing him softly. “It’s okay...I’m here, let it out…”

Severus let go, allowing himself to let out the tears he had held in so long, crying onto the shoulder of the one woman who he managed to find solace in. She hushed him, whispering soft reassurances, rubbing his spine soothingly, not rejecting him…even in his worst state, she didn’t reject him..

Adaline found that a few tears had slipped from her, too, by the time his crying ceased. He was so much more damaged than she ever could have imagined when she first met him. He was so lost on what any part of love was, deprived of kindness and care, shattered by his traumas…

“Don’t leave me, Adaline…”

She was caught off guard by his quiet plea, and she tried to pull away a bit to look at him, but he heal her tighter. “Severus..”

“Please, Adaline…” he whispered, begging her as his eyes filled his tears again. “I’ve never had…this...I never had care or comfort…at least, not that lasted…” he murmured, Lily flashing in his mind momentarily. “Please don’t leave me on my own again…” He couldn’t stand the thought of her walking away, now. Adaline, in such a short time, had become his best friend, his security blanket, his anxiety repellant, and everything he’d always needed…he couldn’t think of how painful it would be to lose her now, after he’d had a taste of what comfort was supposed to be… “I need you…I want you to help me heal…please..”

Adaline choked up at the soft cry in his voice, and let out a breath, hugging him tighter. “Oh, Severus…Sevy, I promise I won’t leave. I’m not going to run away, okay?” she reassured, rocking back and forth softly as he clung to her, almost like a child. “I’m going to be right here with you, to help you heal…I’ll never be here to hurt you…”

Severus sniffled and let out a long breath, sitting back and letting her go. “I’m sorry…I probably shouldn’t…need that...I’m not a child…” he whispered, avoiding her eyes.

Adaline frowned at the shattered look in his obsidian eyes and shook her head. “No…No, Severus, don’t be sorry. Never be sorry for asking me to help. I want you to ask, okay..? I want to help, and the easiest way is for you to let me know. I don’t want to push boundaries without you consenting first…” she said, carefully eyeing him. “..May I touch your face..?”

Severus looked up at her and nodded a bit, though still shaken by his nightmare and the crying…he wanted her comfort. Her warmth, her smell, her smile, her gentle touch, her kind eyes…she’d become his lifeline. He wanted himself to grow used to her touch, be able to accept it without tensing…he wanted to be able to hold her just because. He wanted to be able to relax against her and enjoy her presence…his Hufflepuff beauty..

Adaline slowly moved her hand up to his cheek, cupping it and rubbing gently. His shoulder’s tensed at first, and she gently began rubbing her thumb against his cheek in the same patterns she used on his hand. She smiled as the stubble scratched her skin, making her giggle. It made him smile a bit too, thankfully. “We should get some sleep…we have to teach in the morning…will you be okay without me in here?” Severus’s breath hitched and his eyes widened, a momentary panic surging when she mentioned leaving. She quickly used her free hand to take a hold of his, hushing him and rubbing over his skin. “Whoa, Severus breathe…breathe, it’s okay..”

His breathing quickened and he clutched her hand, squeezing it tightly and trying to calm down. He didn’t want her to go…he couldn’t be alone right now, not after that dream and the crying—

“Severus, breathe, you need to breathe in deep, and exhale slow okay? With me in…out…in…out…”

He shook softly and looked down as he caught his breath enough to speak, his fear heightening, his anxiety sky rocketed. “I’m sorry, I know it’s stupid, please just- just go, I know I’m pathetic-”

“Severus!”

He jumped at Adaline’s small shout, looking up at her wide eyed.

“It’s not stupid, and you are not pathetic. You have nothing to be sorry for…I won’t leave, but that means I’m sleeping in your bed…are you okay with that?”

He paused, thinking a moment before nodding. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t apologize…never be sorry that you need comfort, everyone does..” Adaline frowned as she climbed in next to him. “Severus, I don’t know what you’ve gone though, but I do know it was bad…and after the reactions you just had, I’m not going to leave if you still need me. Until you tell me verbally that you’re okay enough for me to go, I’m staying at your side…you aren’t alone anymore, Severus…”

He scooted down to lay with her, confused and off-put and frightened at the events that just went down. He didn’t understand why she was staying, or why he’d had that dream after so many years, and he didn’t know why he’d so suddenly cried like that, but…he knew he didn’t want her to go. He was terrified of her leaving..

Adaline brushed a lock of hair from his face, watching him drift back to sleep, no doubt exhausted from the outburst of emotions. She smiled and lightly kissed his forehead once she knew he was sleeping. “I’m not going anywhere, lovie…I promise you..” She whispered as she laced her fingers through his, keeping two feet between their bodies, but letting their hands stay together between them. “You are worthy of love, Severus…you are so much more good than you will ever be able to accept.” She whispered, knowing his was sleeping and couldn’t argue with her. “You are cared for, you beautifully broken Slytherin…” she murmured, gently kissing his knuckles and laying her head down to sleep. “I care about you…”


	16. Fifteen

Adaline groaned and tried to roll over, her internal clock telling her to get ready for class. She furrowed her brow tiredly when she realized she couldn’t roll and blinked her eyes open. She sucked in a sharp breath, coming face to face with a very asleep Severus. She took a moment to assess the situation, concluding that he had somehow moved about two feet to get to her, and then somehow wrapped himself around her without waking her, in his sleep.

She looked at him, taking him in and letting out a breath of awe. “He’s stunning when he’s asleep..” Adaline thought to herself, giggling quietly at his mussed hair and relaxed jaw, soft and pale skin, for once looking completely at peace.

“Sevy...wake up..” she coaxed, poking his cheek lightly. “Get uuup..”

Severus blinked awake tiredly, gazing at her for a few seconds before he reality slammed him in the face and his eyes widened, breath hitching in his throat. “Oh- I’m…sorry..” he muttered awkwardly, trying to scoot away from her. He blushed as she groaned in argument, hugging his chest and snuggling against him.

“Nooo, you’re waarm…” she whined, inhaling a deep, full breath of his scent.

Severus felt his heart quicken, that warm and nice nervousness spreading through his body like wildfire as he cautiously wrapped around her again, laying against her hair and cradling her to him. She was warm…and it felt like the most comfortable thing in the world, holding her in his arms. Despite his left arm being asleep and his anxiety overwhelming him with…an odd sense of happiness, he liked this.

“Good morning Sevy…are you feeling better?” she murmured, resting her right cheek on his chest. She was surprised he was okay with this..

Severus hummed and closed his eyes, letting himself focus on the feeling of her so close to him. It was…uncomfortable, but in a good way… “Yes…I’m sorry for the inconvenience..”

Adaline frowned. “Severus…” she pulled away from him a bit, looking up into his obsidian eyes.

He gazed at her nervously, unsure if he wanted to back away or pull her closer…he didn’t know how to react to this, he wasn’t at all used to…wanting someone’s touch. The things she made him feel were so…foreign to him.

Adaline furrowed her brow as the thought of kissing him flew through her mind, before she went back to reality and looked at him to reassure him. “It was not an inconvenience. I am here for you, I want to help you heal. Okay?” she spoke, trying to get him to believe her.

Severus watched her face as she spoke, swallowing at the words. How could it not be an inconvenience? She had to get up in the middle of the night because his nightmare managed to affect him physically and woke her up. She couldn’t possibly care about him enough to go that far out of her way-

“Severus.”

He looked at her, meeting her deep blue eyes and quieting his mind as she held his gaze. She looked worried, yet happy…her hair was a mess, still had that just-woke-up look on her face, she didn’t have her scarf to hide her freckle-bridge, and this beautiful, amazing, perfectly imperfect woman was laying next to him, all because of a nightmare…

“Severus, listen to me…” Adaline murmured, looking him directly in the eyes. “I am not here to hurt you. I want to help you heal, and I want to become your friend, and someone you can fully trust. I want to help you any way that I can…I care about you, Severus Snape, and I am not going to hurt, reject, judge, or leave you. I need you to believe that…”

Severus stared at her in awe, swallowing out of nervousness. “I…” he murmured, trying to find words to reply with. She…cared about him? Him, of all the people she could have chosen to care over, she really picked him? He smiled blissfully out of pure instinct and nodded a tiny bit. “I care about you too, Adaline…thank you...so much..”

Adaline smiled. “Thank you, too…I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t want me here, Severus…thank you for letting me care.”

His heart soared with joy and he nodded, enjoying the feeling as she hugged him again. Whatever this woman…his wonderful Hufflepuff, whatever she was doing to take down his walls so easily…he hoped to Merlin that nothing stopped her. After going so long without care…without love, and comfort…to have someone as gentle as her, willing to help him heal…it was more than he ever could have dreamed, more than he thought was realistic to wish for…but there she was. Stumbling into his classroom with Minerva only two weeks and two days earlier, grabbing his hand, and leading him down a path he never thought was for him.

“We need to get up…we have a class to teach.” Adaline giggled.

He grinned and nodded, letting her go and sitting up. He watched her head for the door, going to change, before standing and starting to change himself. He didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if Minerva hadn’t hired Adaline against his will…

The woman had become his safe haven..


	17. Sixteen

Severus sat at his desk, working away on grading essays from the 5th years. Adaline had gone to get lunch for them, so they could work and eat at the same time. She’d insisted upon him eating…

As someone knocked on his classroom door, Severus was brought back to reality, and looked up. “Come in.”

Draco walked in and shut the door behind him, walking over. “Severus, do you have a moment to talk..?” he asked, somewhat nervous about the conversation ahead.

Severus furrowed his brow and nodded, standing up to be eye level with him, walking around the desk and crossing his arms. “What is it?” he asked, slightly worried, considering the look on his godson’s face.

Draco took in a breath, and then sighed it out. “I need your help…understanding something.”

Severus rose a brow and nodded. “I’m listening.”

Draco furrowed his brow, beginning to speak. “Well, I’ve been having this odd feeling around Harry- I mean Potter, lately…I get this weird warm feeling in my chest and gut, and I feel nervous but happy, and I can’t understand why.”

Severus stood there like a deer in the headlights, mouth slightly agape…Draco…his godson had…oh dear Merlin.

Adaline walked inside just as Severus fell over, watching him hit the floor, and Draco’s look of terror. “Severus?” she squeaked, wide eyed.

Draco began panicking, breathing heavily. “Oh Merlin, did I just- I just made him faint!”

Adaline looked up, quickly setting the food on a desk beside her and rushing over. “Oh dear, deep breaths sweet heart. In and out…in and out..” she said, rubbing his shoulder to calm him. She looked over Severus and sighed. “He’ll be fine…though I can’t imagine what you said to make him of all people shocked enough to faint…”

Draco swallowed and sat down, frowning. “You’re…Miss Axelwood, correct?”

Adaline turned to him and smiled warming. “Indeed, I am; forgive me, but I don’t know your name. Or your relation to Severus..”

Draco looked at the wall. “Draco Malfoy…I’m his godson.”

Adaline gave him a surprised glance, before laughing softly. “I didn’t know he had a godson! Then, I never told him of my goddaughter, either. She goes here as well, Luna Lovegood.” She said, taking a seat beside Draco. “Why aren’t you at lunch?”

Draco eyed her for a moment, calmed by her soft smile. He could see why Severus liked her…being his godson, Draco knew a thing or two on how to read him, and he’d never seen Severus like that, like when he watched them dance. “I came to ask him for help understanding a feeling I have..”

Adaline rose a brow. “Oh? I see. Well, he should wake up soon. If he doesn’t I’ll wake him myself, he needs to eat.”

Draco bit his lip, looking at her. “Perhaps…would you be able to help..?”

“I don’t see why not. What’s the dilemma?” she asked, giggling.

Draco sighed heavily. “Harry is the dilemma.”

“Harry Potter?”

“Mhm. I get this odd feeling around him lately, like I’m happy but nervous all at once. I feel warm in my chest, and my gut feels fluttery…I’m wondering it he put some sort of spell on me to make me sick or something. I asked Severus, and that happened.” He stated, gesturing to Severus on the floor.

Adaline stared at him for a few seconds, before smiling a cheshire grin. “One question. Do you feel annoyed or even angry, when he’s around other people?”

Draco furrowed his brow. “I…guess so? I mean, Weasley and Granger don’t bother me, but…back when you and Severus taught the dance class, this girl flirted with him from across the room…I shrugged it off as a joke to Harry, but I kind of wanted her to burn in that moment. I don’t understand why, I really shouldn’t care.”

“You like him.”

Draco gave her a look of confusion. “What? I knew that, he’s become a good friend this past year or so-”

“No, no. You like him.”

Draco inhaled sharply, eyes widening. “What? Miss Axelwood, that’s not possible.”

“Call me Adaline, and it’s very possible. Think about it, Draco. You got jealous when someone flirted with him. You feel warm and anxious around him, and you enjoy being around him, even when you were raised to hate Gryffindors.”

Draco went quiet, thinking about it before timidly asking her. “How do you...how do you know?”

Adaline smiled shyly, glancing at Severus, who was still knocked out. “I’ll trust you not to tell him…I know because that’s how I feel about your godfather, Draco. My whole life I was taught to think that Slytherins were terrible people, and that stuck with me until about 12 years ago, when my sister married one. I feel warm and happy, but nervous and self-conscious all at once, and Merlin, if I caught someone flirting with him, I would probably explode and then cry.” She admitted, laughing softly. “You can’t tell him, though. If you do, I’ll tell Harry.” She smirked, sending him a pointed look.

Draco blinked and chuckled softly. “You have a bit of a Slytherin streak, Miss Axelwood-”

“Adaline, Draco. When we aren’t in class, call me Adaline.”

“Alright…thank you for helping me out, but…how should I deal with it?”

Adaline smiled. “I’d say try to spend more time with him. See if he feel’s the same way, and if you think he might, make your move…if he doesn’t you’ll have to move on, but I can help you through if you need me to, Hun.”

Draco smiled a bit and nodded, standing up. She stood to, and he went to shake her hand, to which she gave him a half-disgusted look.

“Draco, you’re Severus’ godson, and you just had a mom conversation with me; hug me for Merlin’s sake.”

Draco flushed and shyly moved forward, hugging her and letting her hug him back. He’d never hugged anyone often…she squeezed him tight and then let go, grinning at him. Was this what it was like to have a mom…?

“Go spend time with Harry, okay? Keep me updated.” She said, giggling. “I’m going to wake Sevy up and get him to eat.”

Draco smiled and nodded, walking out, feeling a surge of joy as Adaline accepted him so easily…even his mother had never hugged him often. He remembered seeing Weasley’s mom hugging him, and wondering what it was like…was that the same feeling he had now?

He looked up and opened the door, blinking as realization hit him. He stopped as the door shut behind him, furrowing his brow. “…Merlin’s Beard, I’m gay.” He stated, eyes widening a fraction, before he promptly turned and awkwardly walked away, not knowing how on earth he was going to face Harry after that.

Adaline heard him from inside and giggled, before kneeling down to shake Severus a bit. “Sevy, wake up.”

He groaned and slowly blinked, adjusting to the light. “Where’d Draco go?” he asked, sitting up and looking around. He needed to straighten this out.

“I talked to him and gave him some advice. Apparently he’s gay and has a thing for Potter.” She chirped, giggling. “I just gave him a hug and sent him off to lunch.”

Severus groaned and rubbed his forehead. “I didn’t expect this- No one would expect this. Don’t’ misunderstand, I have no problems with Draco being gay, I have a problem with Potter. What if he turns out as abusive as his father? And even if he isn’t, what will happen if Potter isn’t gay? I don’t know how to console him through a heartbreak, Adaline.”

Adaline sighed and set food on the desk, sitting down. “Come eat, and we can grade. Draco will be fine, Severus. I’ll help him out if it comes to heartbreak, I already like him. He’s quite smart, and I’ve seen how much he’s trying to change the Slytherin image. It’s almost hard to think of him as Lucius’ boy…”

Severus furrowed his brow and got up, sitting to eat with her. “You knew his father?”

“Mhm. Narcissa was the same year I was in school, a bully of mine. Lucius often tipped off James on my location, since he had a pre-arranged marriage to her and James would pay him for info…which he could get from Narcissa…”

Severus frowned and went silent, the two of them just eating for a moment. He took in a breath, looking at her. “What if Harry turns out to be like James..?”

Adaline looked up at him and frowned. “…Severus, I understand why you’re concerned, but you don’t have to be. Harry is not James. James never learned humility and took pleasure in another person’s pain. Harry was raised differently, I’m sure, and he cares about other people. He would not have apologized about my panic attack if he didn’t.”

Severus swallowed and nodded, knowing she was right. “I know…I just worry about Draco. With his mother gone, and his father in prison, I’m really all he has. I worry that I’m not enough of a father to the boy.”

Adaline quirked a brow at him. “He would not have approached you if you weren’t, Severus. And he has me now, too. I’m not exactly his mum, but I’m an older female friend willing to help him understand things like romance, so it’s similar.”

Severus laughed softly at her self-proclaimed position in Draco’s life, nodding. “I suppose so, Adaline…” he said.

“Now, let’s grade these essay’s before we run out of time.” She said, grinning and grabbing a parchment, beginning to read it as she ate.

Severus watched her, smiling warmly at the woman. She was reading and maneuvering her fork at the same time, freckles lit up from the sunlight in the room. He began to grade, reading an essay on wolfsbane, while beginning to wonder…perhaps he should ask her to the Yule ball…it was the coming Sunday, after all…


	18. Seventeen

“Severus! Look, it’s snowing! Oh my gosh, there’s so much!”

Severus sighed tiredly, walking to the window and looking out at the blanket of snow, a few inches deep. It was morning, and because it was the Friday before the ball, school had been cancelled until after the ball, allowing students to travel to Hogsmeade to shop for their attire at the dance. He smiled as she practically bounced with excitement, eyes wide and childlike.

“Let’s go play in it!” she suggested, grinning wildly at him. “Please?”

He laughed softly at her child-like energy and nodded. “Alright…let me grab my coat. You should too, and gloves.” He said, walking over to his room.

Adaline squealed in joy, bursting with joy as she walked to her room and threw on a warm but slim grey winter coat, and a pair of white gloves, pulling her Hufflepuff scarf up over he nose and then putting on a white hat to top the look off. She checked that her wand was in a pocket where it wouldn’t break, and then put on her black snow boots over her skinny jeans. She grinned and walked out, stopping as she took in Severus. He was wearing a normal length black winter jacket, and a pair of black gloves. His Slytherin scarf was wrapped around his neck, he had black winter boots, and wore dark grey jeans, making her smile. Muggle clothing on wizards, yes.

“Ready to go?” Severus asked, offering her his arm.

Adaline was almost shocked enough to show it, but slowly took his arm anyway. “I thought you didn’t like touch..?”

Severus blushed lightly and turned away, walking with her. “I’ve become more used to your touch…anyone else and I would still flinch, but you’ve become…more acceptable.”

Adaline grinned as they exited their room. “Oh? And the students who keep whispering that we’re together?” she teased, even if she wished the rumors were true.

Severus blushed more, copying her habit and hiding it with his scarf over his face. “They don’t know anything about either of us, they’re irrelevant…” he murmured, though he wanted to say something else entirely…

Adaline felt an odd bubbly feeling, seeing Severus use her hiding trick, and grinned shyly. “So, I didn’t know you owned a regular coat. I thought you just had the trench coat.”

Severus chuckled and shook his head, walking toward the main exit with her. “No, I’ve got others…I just use that one more often than not.”

Adaline grinned, going to respond, only to be tackle hugged right out of Severus’ grasp by a hormonal teenage boy. “Oof!”

Draco picked her up and spun her around, grinning wildly. “I did it! And he said yes!” he said, putting her down.

Adaline took a moment to steady herself, laughing softly. She and Draco had grown closer the past few days, and she’d begun to see him like a son. “Draco, what did you do? And why are you hugging me to death?” she pretended to scold him but couldn’t wipe her grin.

“I asked Harry to the Yule ball, and he said yes! We’re headed to get suits and ties right now, but I saw you two and had to come tell you.” Draco said, grinning at her. He looked up at Severus, smiling a little softer. “I hope you’re alright with it…my uhm...being gay..”

Severus sighed and smiled. “I’m alright with it, Draco. Just be careful, no matter who you want to date. As long as you’re happy, but please don’t forget that you come first.” He said.

Draco grinned and then bit his lip, looking at Harry and then back to them. “Before I go, I also wanted to ask…I know you two aren’t really together, but…Adaline, you’re more like a mother to me than any other woman I’ve ever known. And Severus, you’re already my godfather…so is it alright if I call you mum and dad?” he asked, sending a devious smirk to Severus. He was pressing for them to be together…he knew Severus liked her.

The two Potion teachers looked at him wide eyed, and then looked at each other. Adaline smiled shyly at Severus, to which he sighed deeply and turned to Draco, nodding. The little snake knew what he was doing…

“That would be fine. I’ll see about maybe getting adoption papers, if you want to sign?” Severus offered, smiling a bit.

Draco beamed and nodded, hugging Adaline once more before stepping back to return to Harry. “Thank you both. I’ll see you at diner then, bye mum, bye dad!” he hollered as he ran off.

Adaline smiled uncontrollably. “Oh my gosh, I have a boy!” she cheered, spinning around.

Severus chuckled and nodded, stepping to her side again. “I’m not surprised. You really do mother him better than his mother ever did…”

She turned to smile shyly at him. “I’m sorry if it’s a bit awkward though…it will probably fuel the fire to the rumors, if he calls me mum.”

Severus chuckled and shook his head. “No, it’s alright. I’m not bothered by them. Now, I believe we were going to ‘play in the snow’ meaning you’ll probably play while I watch you.” Plus, he knew Draco was pushing him to step up his game…the little shit.

Adaline rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, yanking him forward as she ran into the snow, kicking it around before grinning and plopping into it face first.

Severus eyed her, smirking. She was childish, but she could also be mature. She was shy and funny, but she could be a complete Slytherin at times, as well. “You’re quite the woman, Adaline…” he said, watching her roll over to look up at him, propping her head up on her hand, elbow on the ground. Her hair had snow in it, and her scarf was clinging to some as well.

“What does that mean?” she asked, giggling.

He smiled at her, moving to lean on the castle wall nearby. “It means you’re very unique.”

She rose a brow, starting to make a snow angel as she talked with him. “I guess so? I’m not sure that good.”

“It is.” He hummed, watching her as she finished her snow angel, before getting up and starting to sculpt a snow bunny. At least, he assumed it was a bunny…it was just the body at the moment. “Adaline?”

“Yes, Sevy?” she replied, grinning. She didn’t glance up from her snow cat, beginning to sculpt the head, so she could put it on the body.

Severus watched her put the head on, and then start to make little triangles. A cat, then, not a bunny. He chuckled and looked at her, taking her in. He scarf had fallen, exposing her freckles and her nose, the tip of which was pink from the cold. Her hair had clumps of white snow in it, and she sat up on her knees, sculpting her snow cat. “Would you go to the Yule ball with me?” he asked, spitting it out before he gave himself time to reconsider.

Adaline looked up at him, blinking. Did he..? She jumped up and grinned, nosing at him eagerly. “Yes! Absolutely!” she cheered, laughing warmly. She stopped, gasping. “Wait, I don’t have a dress! We need to catch the carriages before they go, come on!” she said, grabbing his hand and tugging him to where the carriages were loading up with students. She spotted Draco and booked it toward him, dragging Severus behind her as she caught up to him. “Draco!”

He turned at furrowed his brow, confused. He saw Adaline and blinked, stopping halfway into the carriage he was about to get in after Harry. “Mum?”

Adaline grinned and stopped in front of him. “Severus and I need to come with you, are there seats open in there?”

Draco looked up at Severus, who was panting and a bit disoriented, having just run after her, tripping over himself half the time because of their height difference. “Yeah, there are seats. It’s just Harry and I, did something come up?”

Adaline smiled and shook her head. “Sevy can tell you inside, get in.” she told him giggling. He did so, and she turned to Severus. “I’m sorry about that…they’re leaving about now, so let’s get in. I didn’t want to miss them.”

Severus laughed a bit and shook his head, helping her in and climbing in after her. “It’s alright..” he murmured, sitting down beside her, across from the two boys. Harry looked like death just walked into his front door, and Draco looked nervous. Severus did not like this situation at all.

Adaline blinked at the tension and sighed. “Men. You all never learn, it’s not always a battlefield. Draco, both of us have told you that it’s fine. Harry…your father was the bad one, not you. Severus and I have never hated you. But you better treat Draco right, or so help me I will hex your ass into the next lifetime, mister.” She said, sending him a warning glare.

Severus blinked at her, not at all used to hearing threats or cussing from her mouth. “Adaline, I think he should be more worried about what I would do to him if he hurts Draco…”

“Mum! Dad!” Draco whined, embarrassed.

Harry laughed nervously. He’d never felt more awkward in his life… “I uhm…didn’t know the you were Draco’s godfather until about an hour ago, Snape…I don’t plan to hurt him, I promise.”

Severus hummed with a blank look, nodding.

Draco sighed and looked at Severus. “So, why were you to rushing to catch up?”

Severus now felt pressured and grumbled under his breath. He was supposed to the one interrogating, not Draco. “I asked Adaline to the ball…” he mumbled.

Draco grinned at them, somehow happy and mischievous at once. “About time! I was starting to think you didn’t have the backbone for it.”

Severus glared at him, almost playfully. “Watch your tone, Draco. Don’t get smart with me.”

Adaline giggled, looking at Harry and giving him a warm smile, reassuring him that it was okay.

Harry slowly eased and smiled too. He slipped his arm around Draco, to which Draco looked up from his conversation for a moment and leaned into Harry’s hold, before talking to Severus again. Snape gave him a look of approval, and Adaline grinned, squealing under her breath about how cute it was, and Harry grinned a bit, looking at Draco.

When Draco had asked him to the ball, he about burst. He’d liked him for a while, maybe a few months, but he never would have thought Draco to be gay. Now here he was, with the man Harry planned on dating and his family…which were accepting him with seemingly open arms, despite what his father had done to them. He felt like he was…really part of a family.

Adaline smiled softly as Harry joined in on the conversation, talking Quidditch with the two Slytherins. She’d become part of a happy little family…she loved it.

As she joined in too, Severus snuck a glance at her. To think, none of this would have happened if she hadn’t been there. The function family feeling he had right now, wouldn’t have been possible without her. She managed to bring three lost souls together, and she was even fixing one…

Severus really did feel like he was falling for her…maybe even faster than he realized.


	19. Eighteen

As they all stepped out of the coach, they were once again surrounded by pools of students. Adaline walked ahead of them to the Three Broomsticks, waiting until the men caught up to speak to them.

“Alright, you boys head to get Suit’s and ties from Gladrags, and I’ll head over to Alas de Amor for a ballgown. We’ll meet back here for a butterbeer afterwards.”

Severus rose a brow. “I already have a suit…can I come with you?”

Adaline blinked at him, and then turned to Draco and Harry. “Could I have a moment with him boys?” she asked.

Draco chuckled and nodded. “You’re in for it, dad…” he murmured, walking away while Harry slipped and arm around his waist. They were only a forehead apart in height, Draco slightly taller, but Harry had still assumed the role of the calm one. In other words, Draco was totally the girlfriend.

Adaline looked up at Severus once they were out of ear shot and smiled a bit. “Severus, I want you to go with them to bond…and partially to chaperone. But if Harry is going to date Draco, and you’re wanting to legally adopt him…whether I’m saying this as his acting mum or not, you need to learn to trust Harry. I’m giving him the benefit of the doubt, but it will be harder for you…I understand why you wouldn’t want to, but it’s something that needs to happen.”

Severus eyed her, sighing and resting his hands on her waist, laying his forehead on hers…it felt…odd…but not unwelcome. It was still unfamiliar to him, but he…he liked the warm, comforting feeling he got being affectionate. “Alright…I’ll trust your judgement. I’ll see you soon.”

Adaline smiled and nodded, resisting the urge to peck his cheek before he stepped away and walked off with the boys. She turned and went the opposite way, headed to the boutique that had been put in after the war, owned by a friend of hers. She had to remind herself that Severus had only asked her to the ball, and she had to calm her excitement…even if it meant that maybe, hopefully, Severus was just as interested in love as she was, she knew she had to calm herself. They weren’t dating. They weren’t a couple.

She frowned solemnly, wishing for a moment that they were…she’d known him only about a month now, but she’d come to adore him. His smile, and his laugh, the way he made anything, even his huge bulky trench coat that would swallow her whole if she wore it, look like he was modeling it. She loved that he put up with her quirky personality, her childishness, and her awkward clumsiness.

She felt so at ease, knowing that he’d let down walls for her already. She felt so compelled to care for him, and when he accepted her and even cared in return, helping her with her own panic and fear…she knew they had a bond that was stronger than steel.

Adaline quickly shook out of her thoughts, smacking her cheeks twice. She had to focus on the task at hand. As she walked into the shop, she looked around at all the dresses and shoes, grinning as she spotted her dear friend.

“Lisa!”

The tall woman, tanned from the sunny shores of her home on the coast of Spain, looked up. “Adaline! Mi amigo, how are you?”

Adaline smiled at her refreshing, bubbly accent, and her flowy brown hair, in a bouncy curled ponytail. Her warm brow eyes made her feel like they were Hogwarts students all over again. “I have a date to the Yule ball…I need a dress.”

Lisa’s jaw dropped and she stared, before squealing and rushing over. “Who is he?! Is he cute? How old is he? Are you dating him?!”

Adaline laughed cheerily, shaking her head at the Spaniards antics. “His name is Severus Snape he’s the potions master I’m working with.”

“Okay, that’s only one answer. There were four questions, chika.”

“Okay, okay! Yes, he is…he’s amazingly attractive, oh Merlin. Tall, dark hair and eyes, chiseled facial structure, and Ohhh, those abs.” she moaned playfully. Lisa giggled at her, beginning to lead her to dresses in her size as they gossiped. “But it’s really his personality that gets me. And his voice. He’s so complex, and it’s so amazing. He’s been through a lot, like me, and at times it almost feels like I’m nurturing a child. But then there’s these moments when we act like a playful teenage couple, like when I stole his scarf and flew off with it on my broom, making him chase me. Plus, there’s times when we can both just sit down and read side by side for hours at a time.”

Lisa grinned, beginning to help her look through dresses. Holding them up and getting a nod or a shake as they spoke. “Tell me more, missy, I’m intrigued. It’s not often a man catches the eyes of my favorite Hufflepuff Flower. Speaking of, what house is he?”

“He’s a Slytherin.” She answered, giggling at Lisa’s gasp. “I know, I didn’t think it would happen either, but here I am, a Hufflepuff falling for a Slytherin. But he’s not at all mean. He’s helped me with my panic attacks, and I’ve helped him through his stuff too, and we’ve bonded a lot. Mostly because of a mutual pain from James, but it’s become so much more than that…Ohhh, Lisa I think I might be falling for him.”

“Might be? Girl you got it so bad! So, is he the asshat’s age then?”

Adaline giggled at her name for James Potter. “Yeah. Sevy was in his year.”

“Pet name?” Lisa asked, grinning as Adaline blushed and nodded. “Soooo, are you dating!?” she squealed.

Adaline blushed deeply. “No, he just asked me to the ball…I’m hoping, though…” she murmured embarrassedly.

Lisa smirked like the daring, bold Gryffindor she was, and nodded. “In that case, we’ll just have to make sure you’re drop dead gorgeous. He can’t see your ball outfit until the night of the ball, okay? Now let’s go try these on you!” Lisa said, bouncing excitedly and dragging Adaline to the changing room.

Adaline laughed and followed willingly. It was nice to have some much-needed girl time…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus chuckled at the two boys bickering while they got fitted for suits. He and Harry had time to really bond, and he’d found that…Harry wasn’t all that bad. He reminded him of Lily, more than James. He treated Draco well, playfully teasing the blonde and at one point hugging him randomly, just so Draco would jump and yelp. It was blatantly obvious that Draco was the sub of the two, Harry usually taking the lead…and Draco did not object.

Draco looked at Severus, smirking. It was high time to grill him, like he’d been grilled over Harry for the past half hour. “So, you asked Adaline to the ball?”

Severus looked up at him, glaring pointedly. “What happened to ‘mum’?”

The boy grinned, chuckling. “Well I was meaning to encourage you both, but she sort of is like a mum to me…it feels sudden, but almost normal to call her that. She’s everything I wanted from my mother, but never got. She’s definitely more encouraging…”

Severus sighed happily. “She is quite the woman, isn’t she?” he murmured, looking at the wall with a happy little smile.

Harry laughed softly. “You’ve fancy her a lot, don’t you sir?”

Severus looked up at him and bit his lip. “Well…I…”

Draco narrowed his eyes playfully. “Come on dad, its so obvious. What I want to know is why you let her in so easily.”

Severus rolled his eyes, chuckling. “She’s different. At first it wasn’t a romantic feeling at all, it was almost…uncomfortable, really. She tried to care for me in a way I’d never known…from there, it all happened so naturally. She makes me feel safe, and comforted. I enjoy her presence. She’s entirely adorable when she’s randomly dancing around and cleaning; don’t tell her I know she does that, I’m sure she’ll stop. She can be silly and childish, or calm and comforting. She even has quite the Slytherin bone in her, she keeps hiding my things; she turned it into a game at this point. Her laugh has become my favorite thing to hear…”

The two boys stared at him, along with the man taking their measurements, almost shell shocked by the sincere affection in his eyes and voice.

Draco grinned. “She makes you happy. You don’t fancy her, do you? You’ve gone and fallen in love with her.”

Severus sighed and finally gave in. “I suppose I did…I’m letting thing go their own pace, though. I’ll move more when I feel like it’s right. So, stop butting in, mister.” He said, pretending to glower at Draco.

Harry laughed at the father and son interaction and looked up as the little doorbell rang. “Speak of the devil! Or maybe the angel? I’d say she’s too innocent to be a devil.” He said, nodding his head toward Adaline as she walked in. Draco smirked wildly, and Harry rolled his eyes. “Leave your ‘parents’ alone, love. Let them figure it out.”

Draco looked at Harry and blushed a bit, pouting at him. “Fiine.”

Severus laughed softly and left the two alone, walking over to greet the woman of his dreams. “Hello, how did shopping go?” he asked, looking at her with a soft affection as he noticed she was hiding in her scarf again.

Adaline smiled happily. “I got the perfect dress and matched it to shoes and such, now I’m here to help you find a tie.”

Severus rose a brow. “I can’t see the dress?”

“Nope! Now come on, we need to find your tie.”

Severus pouted slightly. “How do I know what to look for if I haven’t seen the dress?”

“Yellow with green accents. Now let’s go, Sevy.” She mock commanded, giggling at him.

Severus sighed and looked back at the boys, mouthing to them ‘Wish me luck’, before following her off to look through ties.

Harry looked at Draco. “So, you really consider them mum and dad?”

Draco smiled and nodded. “Severus is my godfather anyway, and I’m signing papers for him to adopt me soon. And Adaline is already like a mum to me, and I highly doubt they won’t end up together soon enough. They treat me more like a son than my parents ever did…”

Harry smiled softly, leaning over to kiss Draco’s cheek, since their measurements were done and they could now move. They both stepped down from the pedestals, and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco from behind, leaning onto his shoulder. “Then I really hope they’ll become used to me. I’m still surprised you even liked me back, and I don’t want to lose you over what my father did…”

Draco frowned softly, beginning to play with Harry’s messy brown hair. “I’m sure they will, Harry…they already seem to be starting to.” He reassured, smiling. He knew some of what Harry’s father did, from speaking with all of them. Adaline had told him bits, Severus others, and Harry had opened up to him about his worries too. Harry was terrified of becoming his father, after finding his true colors. “You aren’t your father…they know that.”

Harry smiled and pecked a kiss on Draco’s shoulder, nodding. “I hope you’re right, Draco..”

The couple smiled and watched as Adaline and Severus bantered about him seeing her dress and smiled.

To think, there were two blossoming love stories in one building at that moment.


	20. Nineteen

Luna tapped her fingers impatiently, thinking on what to do. She never really had friends, so she didn’t have anyone to go to. Her mum and dad died in the war, and that really only left her with…

“Mummy!” Luna cheered, jumping up from her book covered desk and dashing out. She’d almost forgot that Adaline, her mother’s best friend, and her second mom, worked there now. She ran through the halls, giggling as her robes swooshed behind her, and started her mission to find Adaline. Dining hall? No. Minerva’s office? No. Courtyard? No. Snape’s classroom? N- “Oh wait, there she is!” she cheered, giggling and walking into the class.

She took note of how Adaline and Professor Snape were bantering while grading and giggled softly as she approached. “Mum? Can I speak with you a moment?”

Severus looked up as the student addressed Adaline as ‘mum’, and almost choked. He looked at Adaline, blinking wide eyed. “What?”

Adaline ignored him and looked at Luna. “What is it, Sundrop?”

Luna smiled at her, and then looked at Snape. “Is it alright if I talk with her here?”

Severus eyed the two women and blinked. “Sure…Adaline, can you explain this to me though? I didn’t know you were related to her? Are you actually her mother, or no?” he asked, his head spinning.

Adaline giggled at him. “No, Severus. It’s like you and Draco; Luna is my goddaughter.” She explained, looking at Luna again. “Go ahead Luna.”

Luna smiled and nodded. “Neville asked me to the ball…and I said yes.” She said, shyly gazing at her feet.

Adaline grinned widely. “That’s great! Oh, you’ll make such a cute pair. He better be good to you though, and you’ll tell me if he isn’t, alright missy?”

Luna laughed along, knowing that Adaline already knew she’d tell her anything that went wrong. “I was wondering if you could help me alter a dress…I already have it, and his tie matched, but I wanted to adjust it a bit…but I can’t magically alter it while I’m wearing it.”

Adaline giggled softly and nodded. “Of course, sweet heart! Let me finish grading with Severus, and then I’ll send you a quick owl and we can meet up in your room. You’ll have to let me in.” she suggested.

Luna nodded, smiling. “Okay. Have a great day, Professor Snape. I love you mum.” She said, giving Adaline a quick hug before exiting. She had a date to the ball…this was a first, now wasn’t it?

Severus looked at Adaline, a brow raised. “I didn’t know Luna was your goddaughter?”

“I didn’t know Draco was your godson, until about five days ago.”

“Touché, Adaline, touché.”

Adaline giggled and nodded, grading papers. “So…I have a question…” she murmured, biting her lip a bit.

Severus hummed questioningly, reading over an essay as he listened.

“What are we?”

His breath stopped in his throat, eyes widening a bit. That wasn’t the question he expected…even if he didn’t know what he’d expected, it wasn’t that.

Adaline blushed under his wide-eyed gaze, looking at her paper in shame. “I know we’re friends, and I know we trust each other…but sometimes I…I feel like it could be more than that. I’ve thought once or twice that maybe you feel it too, but then we just go back to a calm and happy friendship and I…” she stopped, letting out a breath. “I’m sorry.” She said, putting on a smile and forcing a small laugh. “I’m being silly. Disregard that, I didn’t mean to make things awkward.”

Severus eyed her and shook his head. “No…Adaline, this is something I feel should be discussed…I do feel it too.” He admitted timidly. “The warm fuzzy feeling…it’s almost anxiety, but its…”

“Nice.” She finished for him, lifting her eyes to meet his. “Severus, I…I know we haven’t known each other very long, but I think I’m beginning to fall for you…and it’s a bit hard for me, because I keep having these urges to hug you, or kiss you…but I can’t, because I don’t know if you want it too, and if you don’t I might trigger you…that’s the last thing I want…you’ve been though enough pain. And even if you don’t feel the same, I want to help you heal, but I…I need to know if you feel the same way I do…and if you do, are you willing to risk this with me?”

Severus blinked and let out a breath, his eyes tearing up a bit. “I didn’t think you’d want me…Adaline, you’re such a wonderful woman, beautiful and kind, and I…it took me a while to realize, but I’m falling for you too. I just never…I didn’t think you would pick me. You deserve so much more, a man who can support you through thick and thin and doesn’t come with all the baggage I do…why on earth would an amazing woman like you..?”

Adaline’s eyes softened, tearing up a bit as well. “Because I’m broken too, Severus…I want you because you’re an amazing man. You’re strong, and smart, undeniably handsome…you’re caring, even if you don’t know it. I want you because you’re you, Severus. You’re someone who I can grow with, and someone I can help. Someone who can help me…I want to be able to hold you the way a lover would…” she murmured, blushing.

Severus smiled shyly, chuckling a bit. “I want the same thing…I want to become used to your touch, so that we can…we can hug, and cuddle…like the morning after my nightmare, I liked that…I like being close to you…I want to be close to you.”

Adaline smiled and nodded, tears threatening to slip. “Then…can we try? Being a couple, I mean…”

Severus held her hand on the desk and nodded a bit. “Yes…let’s try, please..”

“Absolutely.” She agreed, smiling widely. She giggled a bit, looking at him. “…That was a very sudden change of topic, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, smiling and beginning to grade again. “Sudden, but necessary. It had been on my mind a while now, I just didn’t know how to address it.”

Adaline watched him for a moment, unable to stop smiling. “You’re the most wonderful man I’ve ever met, Severus…don’t think for a second that you don’t deserve me, alright..?” she reassured, before grading again.

Severus turned to her with a look of slight shock, before smiling. He could hardly believe that this woman…his Hufflepuff beauty, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He chuckled and lightly kissed her hand, before turning back to his grading.

Adaline blushed but didn’t look up, hiding in her scarf. He kissed her hand…and now she was resisting the urge to squeal inwardly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luna grinned as Adaline finished adjustments on her dress and giggled. “Thank you so much, mum.”

Adaline giggled. “No problem Sundrop. Now, I know I’ve asked a million times, but…please, please, please let me adopt you.” She asked, pouting.

Luna sighed and shook her head. “Mum, I’m 18…I don’t need your help with life.”

Adaline smiled. “I know you don’t, Luna. I want to adopt you because I want to be able to vouch for you if anything happens. Please? I won’t help unless you ask, just sign the papers so if you get hurt and can’t make a decision yourself, I can do what’s best for you?”

Luna sighed and stood still a moment, before nodding a bit. “Alright. On one condition.”

“What is it?”

“What’s going on between you and Professor Snape?” Luna asked, giggling.

Adaline blushed a bit and shifted. “As of earlier today, we’re a couple…”

“So you’re his girlfriend?”

“I guess I am, yes..”

Luna grinned and giggled. “Now the sunflower in my tea makes sense. A symbol of a happy change, and how fitting. Green Slytherin and Yellow Hufflepuff, you two do make a sunflower, don’t you? I’m happy for you both. Perhaps I should get to know him better…”

Adaline blushed and thought about that, and the reason Severus’ favorite color was yellow…sunflowers. She smiled shyly and hid in her scarf. “If you’re integrating into the family, you should get to know Draco and Harry as well. Draco is Severus’ godson, and Harry is dating Draco. Good luck with Neville Sundrop, I’ll see you later.” She finished, pecking Luna’s cheek and heading out.

Luna watched her go and smiled. “Such an odd family we have, wouldn’t you say?” she murmured, smiling and walking to her room. “Fully functional but made entirely of less than functional people.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adaline walked into their rooms to see him already relaxing and reading on the couch. She smiled and walked over, sitting beside him and hesitantly leaning on his shoulder. She still wanted to be cautious about touching him.

Severus glanced at her and offered a smile, lifting his arm around her. “You seem tired?”

She hummed and relaxed, nodding. “A little sleepy, yes. I…wanted to ask though..”

Severus looked at her and set his book down. “What is it?”

“Do you feel like…we rushed into this..? Being a couple I mean…it was a very sudden topic earlier, and I…I feel like I may have pushed you into it.”

He hummed, relaxing back on the couch, his head tilting toward the ceiling as his eyes closed. “…It was a rushed decision, yes…but I didn’t hesitate because I’ve known about my feelings for awhile now…since you met Melody. I realized my feelings while I watched you talk to her…the smile you had, and the look in your eyes…I wasn’t looking at Melody when I agreed to her being a beautiful creature, Adaline. I was looking at you.”

Adaline blushed and leaned on his chest, shutting her eyes. It was an odd thing that made it easier for them both to speak freely…if they shut their eyes, it was simpler for them to be open to one another. “…I realized when you commented on my bow, in the dance class. The humor in your eyes, and the playful smile you had…it made me blush. You make me blush pretty often, though…that’s one reason I hide in my scarf so much. I want to be with you, but I don’t want to rush you…I’m not rushing you, am I..?”

Severus smiled and shook his head, looking down at her. She lifted her head and met his eyes, allowing him to see the midnight blue sky. “Not at all, Adaline. I want to be with you as well…and I think we’ve been letting most things happen at their own pace. We just established what we want, and what we are…I think we acted like a couple before this, really…to me, not much has changed. We just admitted to what some of those around us already knew..” he told her, momentarily picturing Draco’s smirking face when he found out about this.

Adaline blushed and smiled, nodding at him. “I suppose you’re right…” she replied, giggling. “We were a thing before we knew we were a thing…how odd.”

“Odd, but not unwelcome.”

She hummed in agreement, nodding and relaxing against him. He began to read again, and she smiled tiredly, allowing herself to drift off…this hadn’t been what she expected, when she came to assist him in class…but this was not at all unwelcome.


	21. Twenty

The night had finally arrived. The Yule ball was underway, music playing as the girls came down the stairs one by one. Severus sighed, slightly nervous as he awaited Adaline’s arrival. He glanced around, catching sight of Harry and Neville at the bottom as well. He walked over and stood beside them, discreetly playing with his cufflinks. “Draco not with you?”

Neville looked up and hissed inwardly. “Professor!”

Severus rose a brow at him. “Relax, Neville…you’re here with my girlfriend’s goddaughter, I can’t hurt you if I wanted to.”

Neville scoffed. “I wasn’t scared, you just snuck up on us.”

Harry chuckled. “He’s right. And no, Draco isn’t with me yet. He’ll be here soon I’m sure. Adaline is your girlfriend now?”

Severus hummed and nodded, actually pretty glad he’d come to mutual terms with the two boys. They’d likely be around him awhile…

Murmurs erupted from the ballroom and they all looked up the stairs, Severus smirking and pulling Neville back with him to allow Draco and Harry to have the spotlight.

Harry sucked in a small breath, watching Draco as he came down the steps, wearing the Gryffindor red tie to match the Slytherin Green one Harry wore. Harry smirked a bit as Draco caught his gaze and blushed lightly, trying to hide it by looking as regal as possible. Harry stepped forward and took his arm, leaning to whisper to his pale blond pureblood boyfriend. “You can’t hide your blush from me, Draco.”

Draco almost shuddered at the purr of his voice and forced out a scoff. “Oh hush it, Harry.”

Harry sniggered and lead him away, both of them enjoying the hushed voices of people gossiping. “To think this is our first real scene as a couple…I’m honored you chose me, Draco.” He said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Draco smiled and kissed his lips before he could pull too far away, hearing the gasps around him.

“Draco! Hands to yourself mister!” Severus cut in, smirking deviously.

“Daad!”

Severus chuckled at the whine from Draco, before looking up again as Luna began descending. He nodded to Neville and pushed him forward a bit, though not as roughly as he’d pushed Harry. Geez these kids were a handful…could he call them his kids now? He wasn’t sure on that yet..

Neville probably wouldn’t have stepped forward if it wasn’t for Severus, and he made a mental note to thank the Professor. He gazed at Luna as she walked down, her pearly white smile and long blonde hair complimenting the long, unique grey dress her wore. It looked beautiful on her and had just the right amount of eccentric to be her style.

“Arm, Neville, left arm.” Severus rushed, seeing that she was getting close and Neville had yet to move.

Neville snapped from his daze and mentally thanked him again, offering Luna his left arm. “You look…perfect.”

Luna blushed a bit, giggling. “Thank you…you look handsome..” she shyly replied, letting him lead her away.

Severus sighed and shook his head a bit. A handful indeed. He looked up as another girl came down to her date, and silently wished he had more distraction. His nervousness to see her gnawed at him, his cufflinks paying the toll for it. He began shifting foot to foot, waiting for her to come down those steps. He hadn’t seen her dress yet, and she’s gone off with her friend who owned the dress shop to get ready. He looked down at his tie, eyeing the dark grey with stipes of yellow and green…Lord, he knew the dress was yellow with green, but-

“Dad, she’s here..” Draco murmured, having wandered over with Harry. Even Draco admitted that she looked radiant.

Severus snapped his head up and gasped softly at the sight of her. She stood at the top of the stairs, smiling shyly back at him. Her sunflower yellow dress was form fitting with a sweetheart neckline and a lace shirt cover that came up to her collarbone and had short sleeved. As she began walking down he took notice that her shoes were Slytherin green with white lace, to match her hairbow that now held together her crown-braided hair, falling into loose curls after the bow. He offered his arm to her, but still could not find words as he met her dark blue eyes.

Adaline blushed under his gaze, shyly smiling as she looked down. “Do you…like it?” she asked, almost timidly.

“Tell her..” Draco whispered to Severus as nudged him and smirked, before walking off with Harry to enjoy the evening.

Severus took in a deep breath and lead her toward the wall, smiling. “You look…Merlin, there are too many words to describe you right now, Adaline.” He murmured, brushing his knuckles over her cheek and keeping eye contact as she blushed. “Beautiful. Magical. Perfect. Amazing…” he paused, smiling wistfully. “To think this is all happening because Minerva pulled the adorable Hufflepuff in front of me into my class without my consent, and she went and changed my whole world…”

Adaline blushed deeply, smiling despite her embarrassment. “You’re a very poetic romantic, Severus…are you sure you aren’t secretly a ladies man?”

Severus laughed a bit, shaking his head. “No…I’ve only ever liked one other woman. And now, looking back…I think she quite pales in comparison to you. Whatever have I done to be so lucky.”

Adaline blushed more, avoiding his eyes. “You’re very flattering tonight, aren’t you..?”

Severus smirked a bit, lightly kissing her cheek, and then to test, stepped closer and slowly moved to hold her…yes, he liked this now. He liked her touch…but only hers. “It’s not flattery, only the truth. I’m feeling considerably brave about my feeling toward you right now…it must be the music.” He joked, smiling as she laughed.

Adaline smiled and relaxed against him. “So…you like the dress?”

Severus smiled and nodded. “Yes…and I’m falling hard and fast for the woman wearing it.” He whispered, before stepping back.

Adaline eyed him shyly, taking in the sight of him. Was it really the setting that had him like this? Or was it because they’d both confronted their feelings now, that he was so much more open. Either way, she loved this. She loved him being affectionate…she was starting to think maybe she loved him. But she wasn’t one to say it without knowing for certain, and she knew he wasn’t either. He had his hair up in that low ponytail she found so attractive, his black suit jacket and pants making his white shirt stand out. His grey tie with the yellow and green striped perfectly straight. “She’s falling for you too…”

Severus smiled lightly and looked down at his shoes, before looking up to meet her eyes. He bowed slightly and held his left hand to her. “May I dance with you, milady?”

Adaline giggled softly and nodded. “Of course, dear sir.” She replied, taking his left hand with her right and sharing a laugh with him over their silliness as they walked to the dancefloor. She watched his eyes, and his smile, the way his cheeks showed that he had dimples when he smiled wider than normal, and the way he kept his eyes on only her. She smiled joyfully as he twirled her around the ballroom, loving this moment. He was happy…her beautifully broken Slytherin was happy, with her. He looked so young and playful with he was like this…

Minerva watched them from afar, smiling wider than she had thought possible. “What an outcome indeed…what started out as your unwanted assistant, Severus, may just be the rest of your life, from the looks of it now.” She murmured to herself, watching them dance and laugh with each other, making some conversation she couldn’t hear or read into. “I’m so proud of both of them..”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adaline sat beside Severus, smiling as she watched Draco and Harry dance together. “They’re so cute together, aren’t the Sevy?”

Severus chuckled, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles as he sipped his drink. “…I suppose I could see it.”

Adaline smirked, rolling her eyes at him. “You’ve accepted him, admit it.”

He looked at her, chuckling. “I have. That doesn’t mean I’m going to be less protective over my son.”

She looked at him, surprised. “What?”

“Draco signed the papers a few days ago, and I told him earlier today that they’ve been approved. He’s legally my son.”

Adaline beamed and hugged him, listening to his laugh as he held her too. “That’s great!”

Severus smiled and began playing with her hair as she leaned on his chest. “It is.”

Adaline giggled and relaxed against him, watching everything around her. Luna and Neville had sat down to take a break and were chatting happily with each other a few tables down. Draco and Harry danced together, and she couldn’t quite tell if they were flirting or playfully arguing with each other…maybe both. And Minerva was talking with a few other teachers, occasionally glancing over the dance.

“It’s warm…would you accompany me to the balcony?” Severus murmured, looking at her.

Adaline giggled and nodded, standing and following him out into the moonlit, open air. She leaned against the rail and looked up at Severus, smiling thoughtfully. “You know…it wasn’t long ago at all that this would have terrified you..”

Severus looked at her, shifting a bit, in uncertainty. “Which part?”

“All of it. The social gathering, fathering all of the very unique children we seem to have taken under our wing, talking freely with me, letting me hold you, and touch you…you’ve come so far in that last month and a half, Severus, and I’m so proud of you. You’ve opened up more than I’d hoped for in such a short time, and even if I know damned well that there will always be bumps in the road…I’m so glad you’re opening up. I’m happy with you…and if you hadn’t opened up, I wouldn’t be able to hold you, or comfort you...”

Severus stared at her, eyes widened a bit as he took her in. The sight of her in the moonlight, giving her a soft glow, her yellow dress standing bright against the background of the night…she was his light. Slowly, he finished registering and smiled, tears filling his eyes. He pulled her close, leaning into her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. “It’s because of you, Adaline…you’re the one walking through my walls like they aren’t even there. You’re just so…caring. I couldn’t resist your warmth for long, even though I did try to. Its you, you are what’s made such a difference.”

Adaline smiled gleefully, looking up at him. “I’m not going anywhere Severus. I’m not going to leave, and I’m not going to hurt you…you know that, right?”

Severus stared at her, slowly smiling. “I know, darling…I know.” He murmured, leaning forward a bit and brushing his nose against hers. “I trust you…that’s why you can touch me…I’m not afraid of you anymore…I’m not afraid of your care, like I was at the start of this…”

Adaline locked her eyes with his, feeling his breath against her lips. She let out a small, but heavy breath of her own, filled with anticipation. She nodded slightly as he hesitantly moved closer, smiling. “It’s okay..”

Severus smiled a moment, before leaning in and closing the gap, both of them closing their eyes as he kissed her. His hands held her waist firmly, but not tightly, and hers moved up his shoulders and around the back of his neck. Her lips were soft and sweet, tasting of the wine they were drinking only moments ago.

Adaline threaded a hand into his hair, her mouth moving with his. She smiled against his kiss, giggling softly at the way his lips were slightly chapped, but still soft. He chuckled along with her, both of them giggling into their first kiss until eventually they had to pull away because they were laughing too much.

Severus smiled widely at her, after his laughter slowed. “Merlin, what did I do to deserve you, Adaline..?”

She smiled, giggling softly. “I wonder what I did to deserve you…but it’s not about who deserves who, Severus…you have me because we need each other. This is like the tides…give and take. We work together…in every sense.” She added, giggling at her little joke.

Severus laughed softly and nodded, resting his forehead against hers. He sighed happily, unable to stop himself from smiling. “Tonight has been perfect…”

“It has…but the ball isn’t over yet.” She teased, giggling. “Though, if you’re with me, I think we’d both like to go back to our room and relax…”

Severus chuckled and nodded a bit. “Sure…though I do love this dress on you, I love the messy bun, pajama pants, and baggy t-shirt side of you just as much.” He tease, smirking as she flushed in embarrassment. “Come…I think a few hours of reading and relaxing are in order.”


	22. Twenty-One

Adaline padded over to the couch, now dressed in her favorite grey cotton booty shorts and her pink tank top, carrying a book as she moved to sit with Severus. He was already on the couch, his hair still in a ponytail, but he was now dressed in pj pants, and a loose t-shirt. She sat down next to him and smiled as he looked up. “Hi.”

Severus chuckled at her nodding. “Hey..” he replied, before realizing why she was awkwardly staring at him. He chuckled and set his book down, adjusting on the couch to be sitting with his back against the arm. She got up and let him stretch his legs out, and then he pulled her down to sit between his thighs.

Adaline blushed as he pulled her back gently, until she was leaning on his chest. She cursed herself for not wearing her scarf, again, because she was tomato faced. He picked up his book again and began reading, his other arm loosely wrapped around her waist.

As she began to read as well, time seemed to pass without them even realizing. They were both reading peacefully, curled up with one another, when Minerva walked into the room.

“Well, I can’t say this is what I expected.”

Adaline jumped at the sudden voice in the silent room, her book flying from her hands before Minerva even finished saying ‘well’.

Severus blinked at her, concerned. “Are you alright?”

Adaline blushed and nodded, looking at Minerva. “I was reading a horror novel, and you appeared out of nowhere. What are you doing here?”

Minerva rose a brow at the two. “The ball ended, and I noticed you two went missing a few hours ago. I came to check up and see if something happened. Something did, but not what I expected. When did you two get together?”

Severus eyed Minerva nervously, feeling as if she was about to steal Adaline from him. His arms wrapped her up tighter at the thought. “A few days ago…”

Adaline sensed his nerves, and looked back at him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and nuzzling against him. “It’s okay..” she murmured, whispering so only he could hear.

Minerva smiled at them. “I see. This isn’t where I figured the two of you would end up, I’ll admit…but I’m glad this was the outcome of my bringing Adaline here. You two both deserve to be happy. Be good to each other.” She said, before shifting to her cat form and running out.

Severus waited until she was gone to relax again, sighing and nuzzling into Adaline’s shoulder. He was used to Adaline now, but…anyone else still put him on edge.

She smiled and shifted in his arms, until she sat on her knees, facing him. “It’s alright, Severus…it was just Minerva.”

He glanced to her eyes and sighed. “I know…I just…now that I have you here, I’m terrified that you’ll be taken away from me. I thought she may have been here to say your hours were completed, and you needed to leave…”

Adaline frowned and rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes. “Even when my hours are up, I don’t think I’ll be leaving, Severus…at this point, I’d rather remain an assistant instructor forever, than leave your side. I need you too, you know…I’ve become attached, just like you have.”

Severus smiled and nodded against her, breathing out softly. “I know, love…” he murmured, meeting her gaze as she opened her deep blue eyes. “As hard as it is to believe, I know…”

Adaline smiled, staring into his obsidian eyes for a long moment, before letting her gaze flick down to his lips. She met his eyes again, and the way his gaze had changed let her know he knew what was coming. As she fluttered her eyes closed, leaned in, and closed the gap between them, Severus closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her kiss.

They shared a series of slow, gentle, loving kisses, their mouth moving together as their breath mixed, the heated air between them thickening as her hand laced its way to his hair, tugging his hairband out and winding her fingers through his black locks. His hands tightened on her hips, pulling her closer as they both got lost in each other, and the feeling of being so comfortable doing something like this…

Adaline finally pulled away, her breathing now heavier, as she gazed into his dark eyes. She grinned happily, watching him smile back before she curled up against him, laying her head on his chest and listening to his quickened heartbeat.

Severus smiled and kissed the top of her head, relaxing. “…I’m not used to this, yknow…I’m not sure what I should be doing.”

“Hmm…you’re doing perfectly so far, Severus. Just do what you feel like is right.”

He chuckled and began playing with her soft brown hair, nodding. “Alright…”

So he did just that. He curled up with her and relaxed, lazily playing with her hair as she dozed off on his chest. She began to snore softly, and he chuckled. Picking her up, he carried her off to her room and laid her down on the bed, listening to her mumble nonsense as he covered her up. She whined in her sleep as he tried to leave, making him blush. They’d shared a bed before, but under different circumstances.

“Sev…rus.. I…love…ou..”

His blush increased dramatically and he looked at her, stunned at her muttered words, and how beautiful she looked, curled up on her bed, her face illuminated by the moon. He smiled shyly and walked over again, giving in to his wishes to stay with her, and carefully crawling in beside her. Hopefully she wouldn’t mind…

He snuggled up to her carefully, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “I love you too, Adaline…”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adaline groaned as her alarm went off, wordlessly hitting it to shut it up. She snuggled closer to the warmth beside her, furrowing her brow when the said warmth laughed. “Pillows don’t laugh…?”

Severus grinned at her half-asleep state and shook his head. “No, darling, I don’t believe they do..”

She snapped her eyes open and looked at him, her face slowly getting more and more red. “O-oh my…sorry, I didn’t expect you to be here—” She furrowed her brow. “I don’t even remember walking to my room.”

Severus chuckled and smiled sheepishly, looking down. “That would be because I carried you. You fell asleep on me, and I didn’t want to wake you. Sorry if it’s out of turn that I stayed…”

Adaline smiled shyly and shook her head. “No, I like sleeping next to you…I have less nightmares when you’re here, I’ve noticed…”

Severus smiled and pecked her lips, and then her cheeks, followed by her nose, then her chin, and then her forehead. His had only really planned on kissing her lips and cheeks, but the adorable giggle she made urged him to continue. He pulled away and looked at her, the shy smile and tint of blush, meeting up with her messy bed head and half-asleep look. “You’re so beautiful…”

Adaline blushed deeply as he gazed at her, the look of love and adoration making her insides all fuzzy and hot. “If I look beautiful with bed head and mussed clothes, you should get your eyes checked.”

Severus frowned a moment, before playfully glaring at her. “Tell me love, are you by chance ticklish..?”

She furrowed her brow. “I…no..?”

He smirked and rolled himself on top of her so she couldn’t escape, beginning to tickle her sides mercilessly. She erupted into fits of laughter, making him smile. “Say you’re beautiful, and I’ll stop!”

“Nooo! It’s too- eek! It’s too early for tickles!” she whined, trying to wiggle away from him through her laughter.

“Say it!”

“Noo!” she whined but squealed and gave in when his hands found the tickle spot on her hip. “Okay, okay! I give, I’m beautiful!”

Severus stopped and rolled back off of her, grinning. “Glad we’re on the same page now.” He teased, getting up and watching her pout at him. “I’ll be changing, you should too. We have a class to teach.”

Adaline pouted as he walked out but got up and dressed anyway. It didn’t take her too long, and when she walked out, he was already set to go in his usual black trench coat and black pants. “Do you have any color in your wardrobe?”

Severus looked at her and smiled. “I think I have a dark blue t-shirt somewhere…other than that, I have the tie from last night and that’s about it. I’ve never been one to wear bright colors, love.” He said, reaching over to grasp her hand as they walked out together.

Adaline giggled and nodded. “I wouldn’t suppose you do…are you ready to face Draco’s million questions? I caught him ready to explode when we left, I think he saw us kiss…” she said, blushing as she remembered their first, and second kiss, both just last night.

Severus looked at her as they walked down the corridor and smiled. “I think I am…I mean, he probably saw it coming before we did…”

She giggled and nodded, rubbing her thumb over his. “True enough…maybe that’s why he started calling us mum and dad.”

“Oh you have no idea, love.”


	23. Twenty-Two

“Alright, today we’ll be brewing Amortentia, since you all have double Potions with us. You’ll work in pairs, and follow the lead of Snape and I. We’ll be brewing one as well, so if you need an example, feel free to watch us. Choose a partner and begin collecting your ingredients.”

Draco followed Adaline’s instructions, choosing to work with Harry. The school was still reeling over the two new couples, both seeming so unlikely. After they had everything together, Draco and Harry walked up to Snape’s desk.

“So, is it true then? Are you two finally dating?” Draco asked, smirking playfully.

Severus looked up at the boys and sighed. “Yes…now go work on your potion.”

“Congrats, you two work well together.” Harry hurriedly nodded to them, dragging Draco off before he could bombard them.

Adaline rolled her eyes and smiled, beginning to help Severus brew the potion. Idle chatter came from some students, and time seemed to pass slowly, yet quickly, all at once. Before they knew it, they were finishing up the potions.

“Alright, you may smell the potions, and describe the scent to your class. We’ll go by partners. Let’s begin with Luna and then Neville.” Adaline instructed, pointing to the Ravenclaw girl.

She grinned next to Neville and sniffed the potion. “Old books…freshly pressed newspapers…and gardening soil..”

Neville blushed lightly, smiling. “I smell plants, parchment, and lavender.”

There were a few laughs around the room as the two blushed at each other, and Adaline grinned. A few more pairs went, Draco and Harry smelling each other…and then Draco refusing to meet Harry’s eye, which resulted in a hug-smushed Slytherin.

“What about you two, Professors?” Ron asked, raising a brow.

Adaline looked at Severus and shrugged. “You can go first.”

Severus sighed but listened, furrowing his brow at the smell that wafted into his nose. “Hmm…the main thing is…cherries.” He said, peeking at Adaline. “Cherry shampoo, and the polish for your piano you keep playing at ungodly hours.” He saw that she was blushing and smirked a bit, continuing to describe the smell. He closed his eyes, focusing on the scents of Adaline, coming from the potion. “There’s a hint of the violet and waterlily perfume you use on occasion…when you remember to put it on before you fall out your door in the morning…I can smell your variety of teas, mingled together…and I can smell the raspberry body wash you use…and of course, the main potion ingredients you keep using for your experiment; dragon’s tears, wolfsbane, spiders hair, and bat tonsils.” Severus opened his eyes again to see the whole class watching him, wide eyed. He chuckled, looking at Adaline, who was red as a tomato. “In short, I smell Adaline.”

Adaline blushed deeply, slowly hiding in her scarf, even if it was still visible. She couldn’t find words to say at that moment.

Draco was grinning like the mad hatter and spoke up. “Dad, I think you broke mum.”

Severus looked at Draco and rose a brow. “That’s what I was going for.” He said, before looking at the class as a whole. “There are twenty minutes until end of class, and then it will be lunch period. You may chat, but do not try to pocket any of this potion, or leave without prior permission from myself or Ms.—”

“Professor Snape?” He blinked and turned to look at Luna. “What about Ada- I mean, Ms. Axelwood? I want to know what she smells..”

There was a murmur of agreement and Adaline peeked out of hiding. “That’s easy, I can smell it from here. It’s Severus…his unique mix of this classroom and the forest, and an undertone of spice cologne. There’s a hint of all the books he reads, and the smell of his sandalwood soaps…then there’s the smell of the honey he puts on his toast, and in his tea. Cinnamon, too, from the candle in his room. That’s how I know he’s been using it, since I gave it to him a while ago…”

It was Severus’s turn to blush, sheepishly looking at his hands. The class watched them, grinning in either a look of evil, or a look of ‘aww’. It was definitely not just a rumor that the two Potions teachers were together, now…they couldn’t deny that they were a thing, not anymore…

Not that they would want to.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dinner had come and gone, and Minerva announced that Winter Holiday would start on Wednesday, and that tomorrow would be a day for everyone to pack up. By the time Severus and Adaline were back in their dorm, there had been so many questions from the four of their lovely little misunderstood children, about what they were doing for Christmas, and if they could all meet up over the break. Three of them didn’t have parents anymore, and one didn’t have his parents to begin with.

Adaline sighed as she flopped down on Severus’s bed, unable to sleep despite the late hour.

“I thought you were going to sleep?” Severus commented, looking up from his book to gaze at Adaline.

She hummed and crawled under his covers, tucking herself between him and his book, demanding attention. “I was…but I can’t sleep.”

Severus watched her as she shoved her way under his arm and onto his chest. “You could just ask for attention, you know?”

Adaline hid her nose behind his arm, glaring up at him with her big blue eyes. She grinned impishly and playfully licked his arm, before nuzzling into his chest. “I liked it, so it’s mine.”

Severus furrowed his brow, confused by her. “I was already yours, love.” He commented, chuckling. He began playing with her hair as she laid on him, listening to her breathing. “What’s bothering you?”

Adaline smiled a bit, knowing she couldn’t fool him. “I’ve been thinking about what the kids asked…”

“The kids?”

“The two we adopted and the two they’re dating, all of them somehow our children.”

“That implies that we’re their mum and dad, which means to anyone else we might as well be married, Adaline..”

“I know.” She murmured, lifting her head to gaze at him. “And even though this is pretty new, I have a feeling that’s where this is headed anyway. Not soon, really…but eventually.”

Severus smiled and kissed her, softly holding her cheek. He pulled away and kissed both of her cheeks, then her nose, and then her chin, and forehead. “I think so too, love. Someday.” He murmured, before laying back again. “So, where did your thinking lead?”

Adaline hummed and smiled softly, laying on his chest. “It lead me to thinking about how, typically I’d spend Christmas with my adoptive family…and how apart from my nephews, I really don’t fit in with them…and how I want to spend this Christmas with the people I truly love more than anything.”

Severus felt himself smile at her words, humming and nodding. “I see…well, why don’t we take the four of them back to Prince Manor then?”

Adaline looked up in confusion. “Huh?”

Severus chuckled at her adorable confused face. “My place. Prince Manor was part of my inheritance, along with my parents vault and wealth, the typical pureblood stuff. I was raised as a muggle, didn’t even know I had it until after I’d been at Hogwarts awhile.”

Adaline giggled. “Oh right. Sometimes I forget you’re actually a pureblood. You aren’t snobby like the rest of them.”

Severus hummed and nodded, grinning at her. “That and I’m in love with a muggle born Hufflepuff. Any pureblood I know other than Draco would have a fit if they heard…not that I would care. After all, my Hufflepuff beauty is more to me than any amount of wealth…” he murmured, kissing her forehead. He grinned at her tomato red face. “You forgot your scarf again, Adaline.”

She whined in protest, hiding her face in his chest. “Shut up—” She stopped as he laughed, the sound making her heart swell with joy. It was such a beautiful sound…one she didn’t hear too often.

“You’re so cute…” Severus murmured, brushing a stray hair down on her head. “Well, what do you say? Will you spend Christmas with me at Prince Manor, taking care of the four, misplaced children we now call our own?”

Adaline looked up at him and grinned. “You said ‘we’. You accept them as your kids now too, don’t you? All four of them!”

He scoffed and avoided her eyes, blushing lightly. “Hush. They’re good kids, despite what most people seem to think of them…besides, if they’re going to end up calling us mum and dad, I might as well embrace that.”

“Mhm. You so like having our four peculiar children to take care of.”

“Will you go to the manor with me or not?”

“Yes. We can tell our four special snowflakes about it tomorrow, and then all six of us can go together.”

He looked at her as she happily snuggled up as close as possible to him, closing her eyes. He chuckled and blew the candle out, scooting down and wrapping his arms around her, letting her tuck her head up under his chin. He smiled as she curled up against him, slipping her legs in with his. “I love you, Adaline..” He could feel her smile against his skin.

“I love you too, Severus.”


	24. Twenty-Three

Adaline looked at the four of them, preparing to board the train to get back to platform 9¾, so that they could all use the floo network to get to Prince Manor after Adaline said goodbye to her nephews. “Everyone has their things together, right? Draco, you remembered your broom?”

“Yes mum.” The four of them replied, making her grin. After Severus and Adaline got the four of them together and they’d all talked about it, the six of them decided that they wouldn’t just be spending Christmas at the manor, the six of them would be moving in together. Over the winter break, they’d all be moving their belongings in from their own, now empty homes.

Adaline smiled as Severus held her waist, watching the four of them board the train. “You enjoy having them..”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “You aren’t going to let it go until I say it, hm?”

Adaline grinned and got onto the train with him. “Of course not.”

Severus set the bags up into the compartments, the four kids in the compartment across from them. “Alright…I love you, and I love the four children we’ve taken in as our own. You came along, and now I’ve got a whole family you glued together…”

Adaline blushed and hid in her scarf, sitting down with him. “You know that both relationships are pretty serious with those four…”

“I know. Harry has already had a nice chat with me about saving up for a ring for Draco.”

Adaline shot up, looking at him. “What? Really!?” she beamed, excited.

Severus laughed softly and nodded. “Yes. And I’m pretty sure Neville is headed the same way with Luna…” He watched her start squealing to herself, bouncing in her seat like a child, and smiled. “Just like I’m headed that way with you…”

Adaline furrowed her brow. “What was that?”

“Nothing, love. Are you really sure you want to move in with me?”

“Well I don’t think you could handle the four of them without me around. And now even Harry and Neville are calling me mum, so we might as well make it more official by moving all of us in together until they finish school and are done with whatever extra schooling. We’ll see how things go. Either way, I love you, Severus, and I want to move in with you. It’s not like we don’t already share a bed most nights anyway.”

Severus chuckled and nodded. “Very true. I love you too, Adaline.”

There was only a moment of silence before she burst into excitement again.

“Oh my gosh, I have children, and I’m moving in with you, and Christmas is coming, and I’ll get to cook for all of you, and Harry wants to propose to Draco, and Luna wants me to help her and Neville grow a garden, and—”

Severus just sat back, smiling as he watched her. His Hufflepuff beauty…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They arrived at the platform and got off rather quickly, the six of them grouping up together. Adaline ended up in the middle of all of them and began pouting about how all of her kids are taller than she was. Even Luna. They all just giggled at her, Severus smiling affectionately as they waited on Adaline’s adoptive family.

“Auntie Addie! Are you ready to go?” Nick and Nate ran up, tugging on Adaline’s jacket. A woman with their black hair walked up, smiling.

“Oh, boys…I’m actually moving out.”

The woman dropped her suitcase. “What?”

Adaline smiled shyly. “Hey Ilya…so uhm…this is Severus, my boyfriend, and these are the four kids we’ve taken in together, Draco Harry Luna and Neville. All of us are moving into his manor, so I’ll be with them this Christmas. But I’ll still be sending gifts, I promise.”

Ilya gaped at her, before collecting herself. “Well…okay then. This is not uhm…not what I expected when you went back to Hogwarts. Severus, was it? You better treat her well or I will hex you into oblivion.” She snapped, suddenly very threatening. She turned back to Adaline and hugged her. “I trust your judgement, and you know where to find us. Just promise to visit so the boys don’t go insane.”

Adaline smiled and nodded. “I’ll be around to get my things. Nate, Nick, you two behave for your mother. Or I wont send cookies of Christmas.”

“Aww man!” they whined in unison, making the two women laugh.

After Ilya left Severus lead all of them to the floo in Three Broomsticks. One by one, they repeated Severus and went to Prince Manor, Adaline going last. When she arrived, she looked around in awe at the huge house. “You were not kidding when you said Manor…this is going to take a lot of decorations.”

Severus rose a brow at her. “Decoration?”

“Everything is grey! I can fix that though, maybe this summer. For now, where have this kids gone?”

“To their rooms. I made sure all four of them knew if they shared rooms they’re expected to be responsible. They’re 18 and I can’t exactly stop them, but…I don’t need to hear anything I don’t want to.”

Adaline giggled and nodded. “Did they share rooms?”

“Harry and Draco did, and I’ve been told by a house elf just before you got here that Luna and Neville took separate rooms that have a door connecting them. Now, you’ll be staying in my room, right?” Adaline giggled and nodded. “Alright, it’s upstairs with the rest of the rooms, all the kids’ bedrooms are on one side, the left. The other side are various rooms I’ll show you later. My room is the last one, at the end of the hallway, and it’s the only door not on either side.” He said, chuckling. “Come back down when you’re set your things in, we’ll be heading to get Luna’s things first.”

Adaline smiled and kissed him quickly, before running off up the stairs to put her things in his room. She was really doing this. She was moving in with her beautifully broken Slytherin lover, and the four children they’d claimed as their own.


	25. Twenty-Four

Everyone had been moved into the Manor, except for Harry. Severus and Draco were a tad reluctant to get his things, since they were at the Weasley’s burrow, but they agreed in the end anyway. So now, here they were, following Harry to the burrow.

“Harry, you did tell them we’re coming, right?” Luna asked, looking at the boy.

He simply nodded and knocked on the door, waiting until Molly opened it.

“Harry, good to see you—” Molly stopped, looking up at Severus and Draco.

“They’re with me, Molly! It’s alright, just helping me move my things.”

“Oh. Well…alright, come on in everyone.” Molly nodded, leading them all inside.

The Weasleys looked up, some confused, others smiling. The twins, in particular. “Severus!” George started, Fred continuing with a grin. “Didn’t expect to see you here!”

Severus hummed and nodded to them, before resting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Would you mind waiting a moment?”

Harry grinned and nodded, already set to go speak with Ron. “Sure thing dad. I didn’t know you got along with any of the Weasleys.”

Adaline giggled and nodded. “It’s a surprise to everyone.”

Severus rolled his eyes, moving to peck her cheek before walking over to the twins and beginning to chat.

Molly watched from her spot as Severus talked to the twins, Harry lead the other three kids over to Ron and Hermione, and Adaline stood smiling at them. Something was familiar about Adaline…

“Addie!?” The Hufflepuff jumped at the loud voice of Charlie Weasley, turning to him. Before she could respond he’d picked her up and spun her around, hugging her tightly. “What are you doing here, I haven’t seen you in ages!”

Adaline wobbled dizzily, blinking. “Hi Charlie. I’m here getting Harry’s things, that’s all. Is your hair blue?” she asked, staring at his blueberry colored hair.

Charlie laughed and nodded, looking down at the woman he once called his lover. “Yeah, I dyed it with a thing the twins made. It looks okay, right?”

Adaline giggled softly as he played with his hair, shaking her head. “It looks fine, but you can barely tell you’re a Weasley now!”

“NOW I KNOW WHY YOU’RE FAMILIAR.” Molly yelled, jumping from her seat and startling everyone. “You used to be Charlie’s girlfriend, didn’t you?”

Charlie blushed deeply, turning to look at the wall. “Can we not talk about that mum? Gets a bit awkward.”

Severus wandered over and wrapped an arm around Adaline’s waist, silently making it known that she was now his…and that he was a little off put by this development.

Adaline smiled at Severus reassuringly, and then turned to Molly. “Yes, for about 3 years back when we were finishing up at Hogwarts. We’re just good friends now though, and I’m actually with Severus.”

Molly looked at her wide eyed. “You are? I never figured a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin would get together. Charlie makes more sense to me.”

Severus tensed, his arm tightening around Adaline as he looked at the floor.

Adaline frowned and grabbed his hand, brushing her thumb over his skin t0 calm him. “Molly that was extremely rude. Slytherins, despite your family’s horrid beliefs of them, are not bad people. Severus is one of the best men I’ve ever known, and his personality compliments mine far better than Charlie’s ever did. As for Draco, who keeps getting glared at by your family as well, he is a bright, and kind boy. A Slytherin’s standing quality is Ambition; not evil.”

Molly frowned angrily. “How could you defend them, when Severus was the enemy of the Marauders, and killed Dumbledore!? Draco is a death eater for merlin’s sake!! If it weren’t because of Harry I never would have let them in my house.”

Severus and Draco’s heads had dropped, both of them tensing and tearing up. Harry was quick to grab Draco in a hug, shushing him and holding him close, while Luna and Neville glared darkly at everyone in the room.

“Excuse me..?” Adaline murmured, her hair covering her eyes.

Severus furrowed his brow, looking at her. Rage. Pure rage came off her in waves, not something he was used to from her.

“You heard me!”

“You understand nothing you filthy wench!!!” Adaline screamed, stepping forward as her blue eyes blazed with anger. Molly sputtered and stepped back, clearly not expecting a Hufflepuff to get aggressive. “For one, Draco was forced to become a Death Eater in order to protect his family and himself!! For two, the marauders were the shittiest people you could ever hope to know, Severus and I would know this better than anyone!! And for three, Dumbledore was a terrible fucking person!!”

“No—”

“DON’T SAY A WORD. You did not know them like we did, you maggot.” Adaline seethed, glaring as her eyes filled with tears. “Harry, take the other kids and get your things…I’ll be a moment.” The room was silent as the four of her children quickly did as told, even Severus being too shocked to try anything.

“James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin…better known as the marauders. Did you know that their name, Marauders, means thug or bandit? How fucking fitting.” Adaline growled, shoving Molly to sit in her chair. “James Potter was a rapist; did you know that? Did you know he took advantage of me when I was only a third year? And did you fucking know that the only reason it continued until he graduated, is because Dumbledore told me I fucking asked for it!? I was 13 years old!! And here’s the real kicker, sometimes he would share. Sometimes Sirius decided he wanted to rape me too. For the first month, I couldn’t even look at Harry, because he looks so much like his father!! And Severus? Don’t get me started on how much shit the marauders put him through. Constant abuse, Molly, through his entire life at Hogwarts. The people you seem to think were great, the people you praise, were the worst kinds of people, Molly. The marauders, who were abusive low lives with nothing better to do than torture Severus and I. And Dumbledore, the worlds most sick and disgusting leader. I think I’d have preferred Voldemort over him, at least Voldemort had reasons!! Bad ones, but he had them. Dumbledore? Oh, no, he just decided that Severus and I deserved it. And you know, who’d argue with the head master, right? Grow the fuck up, Molly Weasley. Get the whole story before you jump to conclusions.”

The room went silent again, staring wide eyed at the Hufflepuff. Severus was gaping at her, unsure of how to react. He’d never had someone defend him before…

As the kids came back down, Adaline’s adrenaline finally wore off, and she collapsed into a sobbing mess, her head plagued by the terrible memories she’d just spilled. Severus felt his chest constrict at the sight, and rushed over, quickly picking her up and cradling her bridal style in his arms. He sent Molly a venomous glare before nodding to the kids to head out. He glanced at all of the Weasleys, and Hermione, who all watched them in shock. “You speak of this to no one. This is not your story to tell.” He ordered, before walking swiftly out, shushing Adaline as she cried.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t m- mean to tell th-em everything—”

“Shh, it’s alright Adaline…breathe, love…you’re alright now.” He murmured, holding her tightly. “Are you alright to stand..?”

She sniffled and nodded, letting him set her down. Her four kids looked at her with loving, but solemn eyes, and after Severus hugged her close, the four of them all stepped up and hugged around both of them.

Adaline smiled, sobbing a bit as they all whispered ‘I love you mum’, and held onto her tight. “I love you all so much…I know we’ve only been a family a short while, but…you’re my family. My lover, and my four, beautiful, misplaced children. I’d do anything to protect you guys…”

Severus smiled and nuzzled her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “And we’d do anything to protect you…none of us would have come together if you hadn’t showed up, Adaline…and I think I speak for the kids too when I say that we can’t thank you enough. We finally have a loving, full family…all of us do.”


	26. Twenty-Five

Christmas eve, and Adaline had finally finished the last set of pjs. She grinned eagerly, giggling at the soft, black cotton pajamas, each sewn to have the person’s name and house crest on them. Sher grinned girlishly at Severus’s sleeves, which she’d sewn tiny red hearts onto like cufflinks.

Adaline jumped up, collecting all of the pjs and running down the steps, where everyone was already assembled to eat breakfast. They looked up at her and she grinned, sliding across the marble floor in her socks. “Good morning everyone!”

Severus smiled a bit at her, wondering how on earth she managed to have so much energy first thing in the morning. “Good morning love..” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek as she sat down.

Adaline giggled as the kids hummed in agreement, and she set the large bundle of black fabric beside her in a spare chair. A house elf walked up and placed a plate of breakfast in front of her, smiling.

“Morning, miss.”

Adaline looked at the elf and smiled warmly. “Good morning. Thank you for breakfast, dear.”

The house elf blushed slightly and smiled, nodding before walking off.

“They aren’t used to having a family to care for.” Severus commented. “I haven’t had anyone around, and they didn’t even have me after my parents died. They enjoy having you all here.”

Adaline smiled and nodded, before turning to everyone. “I made everyone something.” She chirped, excited.

“What? Is it what you’ve been cooped up working on lately?” Neville asked, chuckling. “You’ve been in your room hours at a time, mum.”

Adaline giggled and nodded, standing up. “Matching pajamas; they’re a soft fabric, I think you’ll like them. It’s an earlier Christmas present, that you can use year-round. I thought we could all wear them tonight.” She explained, smiling as she picked up the first set. Here we are; Harry, these are yours.” She said, handing them over to the boy.

Harry flushed a bit, smiling. “Thanks…I’m not quite used to getting things.” He replied. Even at the Weasley’s, he didn’t often get very much. He looked at the soft black fabric, smiling at his name sewn in white above the Gryffindor crest, a little golden snitch beside it.

Draco was handed his and laughed softly at the bright purple color she used for his name. “Purple?” he asked, smiling at the broom beside his name.

“You said you liked the color, Draco.” Adaline replied, giggling as she handed Luna hers.

Luna grinned widely at the light grey letters of her name, above the Ravenclaw crest. A little newspaper on either side of her name… “Thank you.”

“Yeah, thanks mum.” Draco added, smiling.

Adaline hummed happily and handed Neville his, grinning when he smiled at the leaf-green letters and the little tree beside his name.

Severus took the fabric as she handed it to him, inspecting it with a small smile. His name was done in yellow, above the Slytherin crest, with a steaming caldron beside it. He chuckled and looked at her, momentarily thinking about how, a few years ago, he would have been disgusted by this. Before the war, he never pictured himself in love with a muggle born Hufflepuff. But here he was.

Adaline sat back down and began eating with them, smiling as she saw Severus brush his fingers across the little hearts on the ends of his sleeves. He set the pjs down and continued his meal, but the way he treated them with such care made her heart flutter. She looked around at them, smiling contently. This was her family. This was her home…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had decided to stay in the kitchen as Adaline made cookies with the elves, much to Avira’s dismay. Avira was the head house elf, and well…she couldn’t believe that her master had brought home a mud blood woman as his lover. And three children not of pureblood status? It was an outrage. Still, it was not her place to question.

Instead, Avira just watched from afar as Severus followed the woman about, helping her and smiling at her. What was special about the woman Avira had no idea. Avira just scowled, angered by the idea of the Prince Manor being filled with such filth. Her previous masters would have never stood for this.

She knew Master Severus, though. He wouldn’t bring just anyone home. There must have been something about this woman, this Hufflepuff ‘Adaline’ that made her different. Avira scoffed, turning to watch the four youth instead. The Malfoy’s son, Draco. She knew him, Severus’s godson. She’d learned the names of the others, and of course she knew Harry Potter.

She was less than thrilled at the sight of Draco and Harry kissing. A Malfoy falling in love with a Gryffindor? It appalled her. And then there were those other two, Neville and Luna. A Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw, both of them quite odd. “Why would you bring these vile creatures here, Master?” she muttered, turning on her heel. “Avira will just have to scare them away from Prince manor. Trash needs to be taken out, not kept inside.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus smiled as everyone laid down, and he sat beside Adaline in the blanket nest she’d made. Adaline had convinced them all to sleep in the living room, and she convinced him to read his favorite childhood book. So once everyone had settled in, he opened the book, pages being lit by the fireplace softly warming the room.

Harry and Draco snuggled up in their blanket nest, and Luna laid against Neville’s chest, and he looked down at the muggle Christmas book in his house. “A Christmas Carol. By Charles Dickens.” Severus started, turning the page on his old, full version of the story. “Marley was dead: to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of…”

Avira watched them all with scornful eyes as he read the book aloud. This Hufflepuff woman was the cause of it; she could tell. What was so special about a mud blood Hufflepuff? Surely not enough to actually woo her master. She would get them out; all of them. She could not tolerate Prince Manor being full of impure bloodlines. She would sabotage them. She would have to.


	27. Twenty-Six

Avira hummed as they all woke up, looking around confused. She would sabotage their Christmas; that would make them leave. She walked out to the living room and stood still, Severus giving her a scolding look.

“The presents have been hidden throughout the first floor of the manor. If you want them, find them yourselves.” She scowled, watching Severus’s eyes flare in anger at her disrespect. He would thank her later.

“Okay!” They all turned to look at Adaline as she got up from her nest of blankets, adjusting her pjs and putting her hands on her hips. “Don’t look so down! It’s just like a muggle Easter egg hunt, it’ll be fun! Come on!” she cheered, chipper even if this wasn’t planned. It could be awesome.

Severus eyed her in partial shock, before smiling and getting up. The kids followed suit, and he turned to look at Avira, his head elf, scornfully. Even if Adaline ended up being okay with it, he would have to put Avira in her place later.

“So what’s the plan mum?” Draco asked, chuckling at her. All of them were still a bit groggy, but the way she wore such a bright, loving grin, made it okay.

Adaline smiled and nodded to them. “Let’s split up and find them all. I’ll teach you a quick spell I made so you can send all of them to the living room as you find them, okay?”

“You made a spell?” Severus asked, confused.

She grinned at him. “How do you think I organize so efficiently? Now, wands up! You too Sevy.”

Severus sighed at the nickname, but they all did as told.

“The spell is Reva Locatio. As you cast, be thinking about where you want the object to go, otherwise it won’t move. Now everyone pick a pillow, and transfer it to the center of the living room, okay?” They all nodded slowly, trying the spell out. No one got it first try, and she giggled. “Here; you have to mean it.” She said, facing her pillow and looking at it. “Reva Locatio!”

Severus watched her spell hit the pillow, which disappeared and then reappeared in the middle of the room. He and the kids all tried again, smiling when they got it this time. He watched Adaline grin and put all of the pillows back in their original places, before speaking to the kids and sending them off to search a certain room each. They all ran off excitedly, and she turned to him. “You really are amazing, Adaline.”

She blushed, looking at her feet. “It’s just a spell…”

Severus gently lifted her chin, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He lingered a moment or two, before pulling away and looking into her deep blue eyes. “Not the spell, although that’s amazing too. I meant you, as a person. You are so beautiful…My Hufflepuff Beauty.”

Adaline blushed deeply, unable to turn from his dark eyes. “So are you, Severus…My Beautifully Broken Slytherin.”

Avira watched the scene, scowling angrily at them. How pathetic! A mere mud blood pulling her master under their spell. Disgusting…she would just have to try harder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once all of the presents had been found, they all sat back in their nests, grinning happily. Adaline had been right, it was fun. They’d all had a blast looking, while Severus stayed back to make sure Avira didn’t hide them again.

Adaline grinned and went to start handing them out, only for a house elf to tug on her clothing. “Oh, hello Missy.”

The elf smiled and adjusted her clothes. “Missy would like to help Adaline, if that’s alright. Head elf Avira is being rude, but she’s the only elf that feels that way. Missy wants you to know that all of us other elves like that you brought the Master back with a family. It’s been so long since we had anyone to care for.”

Adaline smiled affectionately at the elf, nodding. “I know Missy. Would you mind handing out the presents to everyone then?”

Missy smiled and nodded, waving over two other elves and looking at Adaline. “We’ll handle it, Miss.”

Adaline smiled and nodded respectfully, before sitting next to Severus as the elves started sorting the presents. “I’m glad that most of them like me..”

Severus hummed and nodded, wrapping an arm around her. “It’s been quiet and lonely at Prince Manor for years. You’ve given them a family to look after again. Avira has been the head elf since before my parents, she only dislikes you because you’re muggle born. I talked to her, and if she doesn’t get over it…I’ll just fire her. I won’t let her ruin things.”

Adaline chuckled as the elves sorted out the last few presents. “She didn’t though; the present hunt was fun.”

Severus smiled and nodded. “I suppose so.”

The smiles and laughter in the room warmed him, watching as they all opened their gifts. He’d opened his; he’d gotten a paper stating the transfer or property from Harry, who gave him rights to the Basilisk in Chamber of Secrets. Draco had given him a pocket watch with the Slytherin Crest. Luna had given both him and Adaline charms to hand above the bed, in order to ward off bad dreams; one for the manor and one for the school each. Neville had given him sunflower saplings, which made him smile. He must have asked Adaline. And from Adaline, he’d gotten a scarf; she’d made two. SlytherPuff scarves, alternating between Slytherin green and Hufflepuff yellow, a Slytherin crest on one end, and Hufflepuff on the other.

He turned to watch Adaline as she opened her last gift, the one from him, and waited on her reaction.

Adaline gasped softly at the sliver bracelet, holding it gently as she read out the words. “I love you, My Hufflepuff Beauty.” She smiled, tearing up a bit and looking at Severus, who avoided her gaze bashfully. “I love you too, Severus.”

He turned to her and smiled as she put the bracelet on her left wrist, turning to him again and meeting his eyes. He leaned in, kissing her softly, and wondering how on earth this woman picked him.

“Eww! Dad, not in front of us!” Harry groaned, covering his eyes.

Severus turned to him and rose a brow. “Oh really, and it’s fine for you to snog Draco in front of us?”

“Dad!” Draco whined, hiding his face.

Everyone laughed, shaking their heads. This was their family; the one they finally had after so many years.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Avira scowled at them as they walked in for dinner, scoffing angrily at Adaline’s confused look. “Prepare it yourself.” She grunted, turning to walk out. Filthy mud blood in the manor, how ludicrous.

Severus went to snap at the elf, only for Adaline to hold up a hand and shake her head. “She gets more offended when I enjoy whatever she tried to sabotage. Well, it just so happens that I love cooking, and actually sort of wanted to prepare the dinner. Would any of you like to help?” she asked, smiling at the kids. They all nodded eagerly, the way she went so easily with the flow making it impossible to be upset.

Severus watched her grin and lean them to the kitchen, instantly starting to assign them things to do and beginning to cook. He smiled softly, his body relaxing as he let go of his anger at the head elf. This was one of the many reasons he loved her. She was strong and beautiful, kind and understanding…she never let anything get her down, at least not until it was an extreme circumstance like her…her issues with James.

Avira growled to herself as Severus joined that filth again, the six of them cooking with her, all having happy conversations and playfully bantering with each other. She hated the woman her master had brought home. She hated her with a growing passion. She had to get out, she had to. There was one last thing that Avira could sabotage, one more event she could ruin. Third time is the charm.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As the five of them followed Severus to the garden, they marveled at the snow and the lights. It was sunset now, and they planned on ice skating. Only, when they got there, the water was just that; water. Someone had thawed it, and Severus had a pretty good idea of who.

Adaline watched his jaw tense and placed a hand on his arm. “It’s alright. We can heat the water and swim instead!” she smiled, looking at the kids. “Why don’t you all grab your swimsuits, I’ll warm the water up and make it a hot tub; not so typical Christmas tradition, but we’re a not so typical family, aren’t we?” she grinned. The kids all laughed softly and went along with it again, leaving to grab their swimsuits.

Severus sighed softly and smiled at her. “How do you do it? How do you brush things off so easily?” he asked, watching her stand beside the large fountain in his garden; it was big enough for ice skating, but it was also deep enough to work as a hot tub.

Adaline smiled and heated the water with her magic. “This is my first Christmas with you. I wasn’t going to let anything ruin it. Besides, I think I might make these sabotages a tradition…did you see how happy the kids were? This turned out to be the most family interactive Christmas I’ve ever seen, and it’s perfect for us. None of us had a proper family, love…so a Christmas revolving around doing things together, is the best thing I could have dreamed up.”

Severus sighed happily and nodded. “I suppose you’re right…I’m still firing her though.”

Adaline grinned and nodded. “Oh I know, I won’t stop you. I’d have given her an earful as well, but it’s Christmas and that was more important. May I make a suggestion as to new head elf?”

“Absolutely; you’re more head of the family than I am.”

“Oh shush. I’m thinking Missy.”

“Missy?”

“I know she’s young, but she’s a smart elf. She handles planning well, and she knows all of the other elves. I like her; I think she’d do well.”

Severus smiled and leaned down to peck her lips. “Alright. I’ll join you all soon. I need to go fire Avira and appoint Missy head elf. I love you.”

“I love you too Severus. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Adaline.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day had ended with everyone laughing as Harry and Draco wrestled in the water, half drowning each other and laughing whenever they looked at each other. Avira had been forced to leave, Missy had, after some convincing that she could do it, accepted the position as head elf, and Severus had managed to fall even more in love with Adaline.

They all finally had a family; that was the biggest Christmas gift they could have asked for.


End file.
